Set the World on Fire
by Chichita
Summary: World War III is in full action and Japan is once again forced into isolation. The powerhouses of the war want Japan under their empire and they'll do anything to get him.
1. The new powerhouses, Isolation for Japan

**Title:** Set the World on Fire  
**Characters/Pairings:** Japan; onesided?Ameripan; other pairing might be included  
**Rated:** T  
**Summary:** World War III is in full action and Japan is once again forced into isolation. The powerhouses of the war want Japan under their empire and they'll do anything to get him.

**Disclaimer: I haven't really read any story that involves future wars so I decided to write my own piece of history. Of course none of it is real, I just felt imaginative. I don't own Hetalia...I just wrote it m'kay.**

**Enjoy ^3^**

**~*~**Hetalia!**~*~**

Shooting the last bullet straight through a soldier's skull the battle was over. The losing nation crumbled to the ground in agony at all the injured civilians and soldiers.

The flag of the United States, a symbol of freedom, waved proudly as it was struck on another conquered land. Dead bodies lay scattered around with blood sipping into the land. Next to it stood the proud nation America with his blue eyes shining with domination.

How disgusting.

Ever since the attack towards the White House of the States, the war erupted. Not just any war but the war that caused America to become one of the deadliest menace on earth and go on full rampage. The war, World War III the bloodiest of all wars, is composed of five superpowers leading their own groups in the war. As like America, those superpowers have been expanding its territories to conquer all others in a race to the top.

If it meant to kill, these nations were ready to do so to conquer.

Those nations long forgotten what peace was were drunk with lust and power. Yet even with all the lands conquered or in battle for control, there is but one that has return to its isolation age. That nation is the one that all other are craving to take under their empire.

"I want Japan aru."

"We have discussed this several times, we cannot take Japan."

Seated on the table sat the second powerhouse, China. He sat on the end of the table with his hands intertwined with each other. In his cabinet sat most of the eastern Asian countries excluding Japan and Hong Kong.

"But he is _my_ little brother; I should have more rights on him than that filthy American bastard aru!" It was true, even with Japan in isolation he was under the power of America. In this war there was no neutrality of any kind all except for Japan, not even Switzerland was able to claim to be neutral. Japan was not only in isolation but he was also considered to be neutral in this war making him even more desirable to take.

Japan was only under America's empire to be granted those two special agreements. Nobody messed with Japan with America hovering over him. Everybody knew Japan was America's little pet.

That left for the most part Japan out of the war. Many knew Japan had the power to become a big force to be reckoned with but wonder why he didn't use it. Instead it seemed like he was trying to hide in his Second Isolation.

In another place the third powerhouse was planning his next attack. Standing in the open field of snow, Russia looked at the map calculating his upcoming move. His group consisted of all who were under the Soviet Union before.

Belarus and Ukraine walked towards Russia with updates of the battle at Romania for resources.

Russia smiled at the news, everyone slowly will be one with mother Russia. Before dismissing his sisters, he asked about the pending alliance between his group and China's.

"China said that he will considered the alliance only if he can keep Japan." Belarus said as she checked off some papers given to her by some soldiers.

"Hmmm so little Japan is what China's looking for. I'll have to focus on Japan sooner than I thought." Russia licked his lips in anticipation.

"But what about America?" asked Ukraine knowing that America would not let anybody near Japan.

"I'll handle him, let's make preparations for Japan." Russia said smiling at the thought of having the little nation under his power, he wasn't worry about the American he will get what he deserves.

In Europe, several countries were in some heated argument with the newest occurrence of the Middle East. The fourth powerhouse was Europe. They were the only group that had worked together to try and fend off the other four superpowers groups from conquering them. They were the closest to being the good of the war.

"We need to stop this war; this has caused too much damage." Spain said trying to stop the arguments and get to the point.

"We have tried but there just not stopping the rest from continuing what they pleased. This world is going under hell with the atomic battles occurring in the Middle East." Germany informed.

"If they keep that up an atomic bomb might land in our territory. We need to find a way to end this now before it is too late." Australia said who has been in close contact with those monster bombs. He was also part of Europe only so he wouldn't join the other bloody psycho nations.

In back of the room, England a former empire knew that conquering others wouldn't stop until something big happens, or a stronger nation steps in. He knew of only one who could stop this war but it seems that his dear friend was in isolation and it will be very difficult to contact him. How he missed him.

The last powerhouse was held by Turkey who has taken under his control the Middle East and most of the northern Africa. Greece, Romania and Bulgaria were also under his empire too.

"Greece I need your troops to back up Romania, it looks like there some trouble with the New Soviet Union forces." Turkey spoke to Greece who was lazily sleeping on the couch even in times of war.

Greece looked up sleepily. "Ten more minutes." He was too busy sleeping.

Back with America he was looking out the airplane window towards the blue ocean that separated him and Japan.

Ever since the war started, the only nation he could trust besides Canada, who he sometimes still forgot, was his old buddy Japan. Under the chaos of world domination he hasn't forgotten about his small friend that always welcomed him to his home.

Sliding the front door of Japan's house, he was the Great America so he could come in as he pleased, walked were his friend will probably be located at.

"You still don't know how to knock do you." Brown eyes meet baby blue with a scowl.

"Hong Kong don't you have some chores that you're supposed to be doing." America told the former Asian nation.

Hong Kong lived with Japan.

It was more like Japan took him under his wing just before the war erupted several decades ago. Japan had sensed something big was about to happen so he tried to voice his concerns with the other Asia countries. None of them paid much attention, most were concerned with the economy crisis that was affecting all of them at the time. All except for Hong Kong.

After the meeting Hong Kong walked towards Japan who was packing his notes.

"I want to be annexed by your country."

The sudden statement surprised Japan and left him speechless by such request. It took some explanation from Hong Kong that he believed what Japan was saying. The other reason was that his nation was small so he wouldn't stand a chance against whatever was coming.

Japan was glad that at least somebody heard his concerns.

It took some time to form the contract from both countries which caused some concerns with the rest of the eastern Asian nations. It was so out of the ordinary to ask to be annexed without any real problems. Yet that contract saved Hong Kong in the end from the upcoming war.

Because Japan was granted isolation and neutrality, Hong Kong was also given the same right.

"Maybe I should wipe the dirt and blood that you left trailing all over our floor with your boots on." Hong Kong said with disapproving eyes as he messily wiped the mop over America's combat boots.

"You little…" America was about to smack the mop away when he heard light footsteps.

"America-san?"

America turned around to see Japan bringing tea. "Hey Japan, I came to visit!" America said changing the atmosphere he was in just a few seconds ago with Hong Kong with a much happier feel. He went and hugged the shorter nation. "I've missed you!"

Japan gave the tea set to Hong Kong and looked up at America. "You look tired will you like me to prepare you something to eat?"

America grinned and latched himself on Japan. "Yes that sounds fantastic!" Looking at Hong Kong over Japan's shoulder he said "But it looks like there is no food, Hong Kong should go grocery shopping so we can have dinner."

Of course there was plenty of food for dinner but America wanted Japan alone for the afternoon. It was always the same. Always when America came to visit he gave a terrible excuse for Hong Kong to leave the house which both Japan and Hong Kong knew it was a command that meant scram.

Hong Kong did what he was _so nicely_ asked knowing that if he didn't it might cause America to blow a fuse and literally shoot his head off. It isn't like it hadn't happened before.

Leaving, Hong Kong waved goodbye to Japan and flipped off America as he walked out the door.

"Stupid kid…" America murmured as he tightened his hold on Japan. Kissing Japan's ear tenderly, he whispered to him to take him to the backyard onsen. Japan shuddered at the touch and lead America to where there was going to be a lot of cleaning to do after some questionable activities will be held.

It was still early afternoon and the onsen looked welcoming to the senses of the tired America.

Quickly taking his dirty clothes, leaving himself bare, he wash off before entering the hot waters. Just before he did so he took Japan's face between his hands and asked him to join him while leaving sloppy kisses on his forehead.

Japan left without any other choice did the same. With both nations in the waters, America was able to finally relax with Japan at his side.

After a couple of minutes Japan looked at America with concern. No physical contact? There was something bugging the America. Usually America will start touching Japan leading to more heated activities. Almost like reading his concerns America reached to Japan to bury his head on his chest

"They don't understand me, they all hate me."

Ohh, now Japan understood. It was one of those guilty days. In such days America will complain on how everybody else in the world hated him because of his power and that only Japan was by his side. America sounded more like he was drunk in this kind of days.

America has become one of the most dominate powers in the world all by himself. Canada was there too but like always he was usually forgotten.

The war spares no nations from feeling it just there some nations that can hide it better than others, he should know. America was only still a child compare to the rest of the world.

Kissing his cheek softly he wiped the tears that were forming in America's eyes. The war might be evil but the nations are never, they are just _misleaded_. No matter who is right in this war, Japan knew he had to support America because if he didn't there will be problems he didn't want to face. Problems that almost got him killed during the last war when he faced the war monster of America during the end of War World II.

So now he let America do what he pleased with him, if only to stay safe but a greater reason was to ease America's loneliness in this war. Was it out of love? Japan wasn't sure anymore but he knew what were his priorities stood as a nation.

America linked his fingers with Japan as they soaked in the onsen.

If only the world wasn't burning in this cruel war, were its future is yet to be determine. The events that build this war are slowly shaping who will be victorious in the end.

Only one nation could help stop this madness, but by the looks of it wants nothing with the burning world. He wanted to stay in his isolation even if it meant ignoring the rest of the world. Nobody wanted his former imperial self to show up in this mess anyways, and that how it will stay.

* * *

**A/N: I guess if anybody is interested in this story I'll continue it. It's one of those stories that been bugging me lately even though I'm busy with other stuff. Any comments on this story direction? Reviews are always appreciated. **


	2. Working Plans, Let us take Japan

**A/N: I was so happy people like this story, thank you for the reviews! I must admit my grammar isn't the best but I will try harder to fix it, that's what reviews are for. I will also like to warn the readers that this story will not be a happy-go-lucky story, I don't even think this has a happy ending either...(emo much? Lol)**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Hetalia, if I did I won't be here writing some depressing history.**

**Enjoy ^7^**

~*~Hetalia!~*~

"Let's take over America."

Everyone seated on the European conference table turned around to the source of the voice.

"We all want peace right? Well we need to get rid of America from the game." said Romano as he and Italy walked in taking their seats in the meeting.

Both Italian brothers changed ever since Turkey's empire last invention. When the _Highly Ottoman Empire _tried to eliminate them a decade ago both Italy and Romano had to work together to fend off the invention. They barely succeeded which caused an upset to the said empire. One can only defend themselves by being ruthless and that's what they did, the scar on Turkey's right eye should be enough proof.

"We cannot, _Great America_ has all of North and most of the South America under his control. He has the largest military available from all of us, we cannot attack now, it will be suicidal from our part." Germany said. Most nations in the meeting nodded in agreement.

"His military almost destroyed France in the last battle. His people haven't yet recovered from the attacks; some are still dying at this very moment because of the after effect of his bombs." Spain imputed with a scowl in his face. His cheerfulness was wiped from his face a long time ago when his country was man slaughtered by Russia's forces two decades ago.

"But that hamburger bastard has been massacring millions to conquer those places, we need to take him down!" Romano yelled angrily. Italy rocked his head that was lazily resting on his palm silently agreeing with his older brother. Opening one eye from his ever so close eyes he gave an eerie smile to the rest of the nations.

"Romano is right, and we have a plan to take down." Italy finally said.

"Well then let us hear that plan of yours?" France said interested in what the Italian brothers had to say. The Frenchman was probably the only one in the European group who wanted to get rid of America as much as the Italian brothers. He had his reasons.

"Kidnapped Japan."

Everyone went silent.

Denmark asked the question everyone wanted the answer to. "Why?"

"I miss him." Italy said smiling even wider.

Still in the back of the room, England worried about the proposed plan.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

China walked back and forth in his office. He was waiting on the meeting with Russia. The door opened and a cold breeze blew in announcing Russia presence.

"It's rude to have me wait for you." China scolded turning to face the tardy man.

Russia just simply sat on one of the available seat and waited for China to continue as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

China puffed out of frustration and sat on the other side of the desk ready to discuss their alliance. The _Republic Asia _has been putting pressure on this alliance to renew its contract.

When the war began forty five years ago, China and Russia were the first to be attacked by America. This left them to make a temporary alliance between them to stop America's attack in their nation. After America stopped, the alliance broke because Russia wanted to take over China by blowing up several key cities of China. Russia became a double crosser by backstabbing China. China took it as an opportunity to unite Asia under his control instead. All except Japan and Hong Kong.

Now he was sitting with the backstabber for a friendly renewal of their previous alliance. China since that day had work hard to finally complete his family even if it meant by forcing them into his empire. With his long hair cut decades ago, he sported a new modern hairstyle. Before he became this brutal empire, he was stepped all over by his family, being called old and weak by them at one point. It took time and modernizing to build his empire, something he didn't see as bad, he only wanted to unite his family after all.

"So you want little Japan by your side da?" Russia finally spoke breaking his thoughts.

"Yes." China said firmly, he wouldn't have any childish foul plays from the winter nation in front of him. All he wanted was a happy family, something that should have happened a long time ago. It almost did once but in the end they left him all alone. _Well not this time_. The Chinese man will chain them if he has too, his family will be perfect together in the end.

"But what if I want little Japan?" asked Russia innocently. China's eyes narrowed at his intentions.

"Nobody should have Japan except the one that raised him and that is final." Russia smile withered a little bit. He was not happy with the denied access of Japan but his bosses wanted this alliance to work no matter what, it was an order.

"Alright China, you win. I'll have you keep Japan if you so much desire him."

Smugly China nodded his head and prepared the renewal of the alliance. Russia may have said yes to his face but that didn't meant he was intended to keep his part of the deal.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Greece poured some milk for his thirsty cats. Walking around his mother's ruins he noticed someone already there. Walking over, the person sitting there had choppy brown hair and thick eyebrows similar to England's yet more styled.

"You are…?" Greece wasn't good at memorizing nation's names, especially the young ones of today's time.

"I'm Hong Kong part of Japan's nation." This took Greece by surprise; he hasn't spoken to any other Asian nation since the war, including his neko friend Japan since his isolation. "I need your help."

"With what?" There wasn't much Greece could do at this point in the war, Turkey had total control of him and the empire only seemed to be expanding its power. Losing his mother's lands to Turkey was a stab to his pride but he was able to survive the new war with Turkey's leadership.

Turkey was able to stop the Middle East from attacking America who caused the war to begin with. Yet even with attacks ceased, America was out for revenge which leaded to conquering everyone who opposed his democratic idealization. Turkey had to build his empire to fight off America's forces, which Greece agreed with his method. To fight a powerhouse, you need an equally strong powerhouse.

"Japan can no longer stay under America's control. I am sure other nations are eyeing him because of his resources and a great advantage on this war. I need another empire to protect Japan from upcoming battles that will occur." Hong Kong might seem young but he held a degree of intelligence of an older nation. His observations was what saved him before, it could be done again with the help acquired.

"What about you?"

"I am with Japan, so naturally the empire will be taking me as well." Hong Kong explained. Anything to get rid of America from Japan, he was getting more violent by the day with all the blood shed from his conquest. Any day and America might snap and try to invade Japan.

"How?"

"You ask too many questions." He said flatly. _'This nation is slow; I still can't see the reason why Japan enjoyed his company.'_ Hong Kong mused. "Let me talk to Turkey if you are not going to help."

"I want to help Japan."

"Then listen up, like I can't stay here too long."

In a couple of minutes the plan was set and Greece nodded at the idea. It will be complicated but it can save them if executed right.

"England knows this too?" Greece finally asked when the details were cleared out.

"Yes, it was him who came up with the plan. We only need an opening so England can talk to Japan. The upcoming World Meeting will be the only chance we get."

Even with the war at full force, a World Meeting had to be held, if only to brag about new conquered lands and threaten future ones.

"Are you sure this plan will work, Japan might not agree to it."

"That problem leave it to England. If Japan agrees this war can be over and the world can be at peace." It was a risky move but Japan had to agree.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

America laid his head on Japan's lap after coming out of the nice bath earlier. America sported a navy blue yukuta that Japan provided while his clothes were being washed.

While they waited America babble about all the new countries his nation has conquered. "I took down Brazil yesterday in less than two weeks! He was a little stubborn but I was able to defeat him because I am a great hero fighting off potential villains like him. Did you know he was going to side with _Central Europe!_ Good thing I stepped in and saved him because the Europeans are a bunch of liars!" Japan only nodded at America. America's change of mood changed quickly from his previous one, Japan suspected that he might be bipolar.

"I agree America-san." His answers sounded so hollow in his ears but it didn't seem to affect America. Instead America hugged Japan by the waist and cheered on how he was right.

"You will never leave me Japan, will you?" Japan looked down at those ocean blue eyes of America. They clearly showed uncertainty and tainted ambitions. They were once full of freedom and innocence yet now all of those traits that Japan loved were gone. "Of course you won't!" America answered his own question with a loud laugh but the answer wasn't a question but an order.

"Of course America-san."

Afterwards America got up to show Japan a map where all of his future conquest battle plans. Japan saw several red dots around the Asian empire. America explained that the Asians were being to nosy in his business so he will have to teach them a lesson.

America still owe China since the start of the 2000's and he paid it almost at the beginning of the war, well not after sending some bombs with the money as a way to warn them to not mess with America again.

Japan knew America's plan and it seemed that he might succeed in conquering all in the end. There were some black dots that indicated wasted nations. It meant that there was nothing but dry up land and no people inhabiting it. There were many black dots around the map but the most noticeable was within America's own country. The production for more oil has left a terrible effect on his country.

America's phone suddenly rang interrupting his explanation about expanding his conquest in South America for better resources. It was America's boss, they needed him to take care of some troublesome business. There was a problem with a nation which was once Mexico.

Changing clothes and getting his military uniform from the dryer he quickly gave Japan a quick kiss, leaving to take care of the nation who seemed to think that they can defy the Great America.

Smirking America loaded his gun and left to crush the problem, because that what heroes do, right?

* * *

**A/N: For the readers who want to know who is who in this war.**

_**Highly Ottoman Empire**_**- Powerhouse: Turkey. Rules over the Middle East, Northern Africa and controls Greece, Romania and Bulgaria**_**  
Great America**_**- Powerhouse: America. Rules over all of North America and most of South America.**_**  
Republic Asia**_**- Powerhouse: China. Controls all of eastern Asia except for Japan and Hong Kong.**_**  
Central Europe**_**- Powerhouse: No real leader. All of Europe **_**  
New Soviet Union**_**- Powerhouse: Russia. Controls all who were under the Soviet Union before and several small European nations. **

**You hate them, love them, mixed emotions about them? They all seemed brainwashed in their own beliefs of what is right and wrong, marking them as evil to the rest. Are they going insane…maybe. War makes even nations start to believe that their cause is the "right" one, who is the real "evil" in this war...hmmm.**

**Reviews and suggestions are always welcome. **


	3. Open Opportunities, A Secret Meeting

**A/N: Thanks to all who fav and put this story on their alert list plus the reviews. It seriously motivates me to keep updating this story quicker. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and I aren't bound to any contract, so I don't own it yet I wish I did.**

**Enjoy ^w^**

~*~Hetalia!~*~

"The great one is here, please hold your applause!"

In walked America in his military suit with a sneer plastered on his face, full of arrogance and cockiness. Just a step behind America, two other nations walked in, their eyes averting the nations already present for the World Meeting.

"I see the _great_ _one_ has honored us with his presence." France frowned with heavy sarcasm.

America ignored the Frenchman and seated himself a seat away from Canada who was already present in the meeting.

Since becoming an ally with America, Canada has gain a huge boost of self-esteem. He wasn't invisible to the other nations anymore; they saw him with fear. All the battles to conquer lands left him with this new satisfaction feeling, a thirst for domination. In his eyes, anybody who ever thought of him as weak and pathetic was now looking up at him in his glory.

America motioned Japan to take the seat in the middle of both himself and Canada so Japan won't make contact with any other nation. His baby blue eyes meet violet ones and a bigger smirked found its self on both nations.

Hong Kong took a seat next to Canada, away from the American.

Canada handed some papers to Japan explaining the situation of the meeting. America had no need to worry about those worthless details; he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back on his chair already tuning out all the other nations.

"I will like to discuss a treaty of peace today…"

America burst into a laughing fit. Several other nations chuckled at the statement too.

"Hey! Could you at least listen to what I had to say first before making it into a joke!" Sealand angrily yelled at the rude American nation, he was flustered by the situation. That damn America.

Even though Sealand was still the cute little nation he was before, he was finally given a place in the World Meeting. His growth in power was based in the interest of the European nations expanding his territory to better protect the countries from invasions coming from the Atlantic Ocean.

"I will like to hear about it, continue." America turned around to Hong Kong and glared at him to shut up. Hong Kong turned his head to the side to ignore America and continued to listen to what Sealand had to say even though he knew a punishment awaited for him when he got home for speaking up. Japan looked concern for the wellbeing of Hong Kong, why was he being so brash today?

America wasn't going to let Hong Kong off the hook. There was a lovely bat with nails that will be waiting for Hong Kong when they get home.

Sealand beamed knowing that there were at least some nations interested on the treaty.

"Let's humor our small comrade shall we, what will the treaty compose of?" asked Russia with a mocking smile.

Central Europe backed up the propose treaty of Sealand and the Highly Ottoman Empire seemed to be interested with the agreement. Both the New Soviet Union and Republic China showed no interest in such a pity treaty. Great America gave it a thumb down still laughing at the ridiculous treaty, didn't they know only America made treaties, and his nation was the _only_ one who was not corrupt.

To save the world America was going to be the hero of this war eventually but not because of some silly treaty. He will crush all who oppose him first so the world can live in a democratic world, a world that America will take charge of. No other nation should ever surpass his country; it will only cause concerns and problems, he was the Great America after all.

Now as the meeting proceeded, several powerhouses spoke. Turkey warned Russia to stay away from his empire or face invasion. Russia seemed to just wave off the warning simply saying that eventually everyone will become one with him in the end.

Afterwards America got up to present his new rule for future exports. He stated that he will be raising tax export on everything that was outside his empire. A couple of nations who still depended on America's supplies, even during a war like this, growl in frustration. The raise on taxes would increase the value of their products for their own country.

China next reminded the nations that were still in debt with him to pay up the monthly payments or trouble will occur if otherwise.

The hours past and in no time lunch hour arrived. Soon the countries dispersed to find a warm meal before the meeting started up again.

Yawning, America stretched himself before standing up to get his lunch. Japan and Hong Kong waited to hear where America and Canada will be eating at. America took out something from his pocket and waved his McDonald card happily in the air. He was about to tell them where they will be heading to the nearby fast food restaurant when all of the sudden a white blur snatch the card from his hand.

Taken by surprise, America without thinking twice gave chase to the escaping McDonald card. Kumajirou, Canada's polar bear also went after the feline that stole the card causing Canada to go after them all too. Japan was about to do the same when he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back from moving. Looking back to who it was, Hong Kong pointed to the only exit in the room where America, Kumajirou and Canada just left.

In the doorway stood no other than England and Greece. Japan almost freaked out, it dawn on him hastily that there was no supervision from America or Canada which meant other countries were at the moment free to socialize with him. If America found out about this, he would not be happy at all.

Hong Kong put a finger on his lips signaling to stay quiet while motioning the Englishman to come in. Japan eyes widen even more when he figured out that Hong Kong was behind this meeting. America was going to kill Hong Kong if he found out about this.

Greece gave a little wave from the doorway and pointed to the watch indicating to keep track of time. His cat can only buy them so much time before America starts loading his guns. Good thing the cat he chose was the smartest one of them all; Athena an older white female cat will distract the other nations just long enough for their secret meeting to take place.

"Good afternoon Japan."

Japan wanted nothing with this; he had to stay loyal to America's wishes and isolation. Quickly Japan took hold of Hong Kong's arm tightly and was ready to sprint past the European nations, but it looked like Greece structure blocked the exit of the meeting room.

"Please Japan we only want to talk to you." England said trying to not to scare the Japanese man in front of him.

Japan bit his lower lip trying to think of a way to leave the room. He let out a sigh knowing that there wasn't much he could do now. Still keeping Hong Kong close he nodded towards England to speak, he wasn't going anywhere anyways. Smiling, England told Greece to watch for incoming nations, this meeting was going to decide the future of this war.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

In the lunchroom, Italy happily slurped his pasta. Next to him was surprising Russia, who was drinking his daily vodka instead of eating actual food.

America ran past them, a polar bear and Canada following him to where ever they were heading at. Both nations on the table looked surprise at seeing only the American brothers without the Asian siblings which was quickly wiped out with a sudden apprehension towards the other nation on table.

Italy beaming his ever so bright smile looked over at Russia who only gave him an equally bright smile; both seem to thinking the same thing. Those innocent looking smiles were a warning radiating from the two countries to each other, a wicked intention behind it all.

Romano who was coming back from getting lunch saw the same opportunity that his brother saw when he saw America and Canada without Japan. Japan must me alone at this moment. Italy suddenly got up knocking his delicious pasta on Russia. Russia saw the mess the Italian created and his smile became even more sinister.

"Why Italy it seems that your pasta somehow found its way on my new military suit."

Italy started waving his hands frankly like if he was actually worried about spilling his pasta on Russia. If somebody looked closely at his movements, Italy's hands weren't actually being waved randomly but were actually signaling Romano to go investigate the whereabouts of Japan.

Quickly Romano left the lunchroom unnoticed, heading to find Japan.

"Don't be mad Russia, my poor pasta is ruined! Germany my pasta!" Italy cried distracting Russia from the missing Italian brother. Of course Germany arrived followed by Prussia who quickly noticed the absent of Romano. Prussia said nothing while Germany tried to clear up the mess caused by Italy.

Glancing to his side, Prussia saw that England wasn't in the lunch room either. Looking around some more there was actually a couple of nations missing from the room. This may cause some troubles not knowing the intentions of the counties who weren't in there at the moment.

China sat with his Asian family, happy chatting about how soon their family will be complete.

"But brother, Japan and Hong Kong aren't here with us." Taiwan said concerned about the overly happy mood of China.

"Soon Japan and Hong Kong will be reunited with us aru!" China said happily taking a bite of his food. The other Asian siblings fidgeted with their food worried about what might happen to Japan and Hong Kong if they were forcefully put under the Republic Asia. Even though the economy of the empire was great, there was still a lot of tension between the forceful reunion of Asia. Even South Korea wasn't totally happy with being under China's roof again.

Sitting across them, the other European nations ate their lunch keeping an eye at any sudden attacks. Even in a World Meeting there was a chance of an attack by the other powerhouses. Being the most neutral empire, they seemed to be targeted the most. It happened to Poland once already, who was attacked by America for coming to close in contact with Japan at the beginning of the war where Poland accidently bumped into Japan in the hallway.

Another more serious attack was from Russia who took down the Baltic nations from Europe's hold, forcing them to join the New Soviet Union again. Because the Baltic though they could stand up towards Russia this time, a chaotic battle occur during the first ten years of the war concluding with the defeat of all three Baltic nations. Too much blood was spilled to keep up with their independence so they decided to do the best for their citizens and that was to join Russia, hurt but still alive.

Other several attacks have been started but because a World Meeting wasn't for warfare, the countries were forced to enter the meeting without any weapons. Yet that didn't stop some nations to smuggle weapons for any open opportunity.

All of this caused tension between each other especially from the European nations. Not even in a meeting were the nations saved from the war that was happening outside. One wrong move and a country could cease to exist, leaving their people to be wiped out leaving other powerhouses to take control of the land.

War tactics are very cruel, especially during this war. It seems that those tactics will the downfall of one the empires in the near future.

* * *

**A/N: Japan should watch out for the other nations. Italy so sneaky, wonder what Romano will find. Sealand is actually part of the meeting. Ha America had to run to get his McDonald card, I hope he doesn't go shooting poor Greece cat. That's probably the closest to comedy this story will get sadly. **

**Reviews and suggestions are like small gifts to me, much appreciated. I'll try to update soon, I want to know what happens with England and Japan! (Wait shouldn't I know, I am writing this story after all. lol)**


	4. Bitter Memories, What should I do?

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who keep supporting this story, it keeps me typing. This is half way done , the ending for this story is still being debated in my mind. **

**Disclaimer: And the millions and millions, the bottom line is that I don't own Hetalia. (Yes I was watching WWE, lol) **

**Enjoy (QwQ)**

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Walking quickly through the hallways, making sure nobody else was present, Romano sneak his way near the meeting room where it was being use for the World Meeting. He soon spotted Greece blocking the entrance so he decided to hide behind a tall plant nearby.

"Why haven't you done anything?"

Japan's eyes narrow a bit before replying in an even tone. "I do not understand, what you mean England-san?"

Of course Japan knew.

America has grown as strong as it is not by full brutally but mainly from the clearance of their National Debt back in 2035, were Japan lend money to clear up the debt that got America almost enslave by China. America by that time was withering in debt and China was going to own America if Japan didn't interfere. With some negations Japan was able to convince his boss to invest on America to beneficial relationship in the long run.

Of course America was grateful for having such a good friend backing him up and finally having the money to pay back China and get him off his back. With Japan lend of the great sum of money to boost America's economy, Japan became the only one to own America.

That was part of the reason Japan was granted both isolation and neutrality under America years later, because if it wasn't for Japan, America wouldn't have had the resources to build up its military and lead the world to its third world war in just a few years. The investment boosted America's spirits, but it might have also cause an upset in the near future.

When the Middle East bomb America just after getting the clearance, he was ready to rebound and take his redemption over all their heads. America didn't only want redemption though, it was just a pretty word use by his bosses as not to alarm the rest of the nations, what he and his country wanted was all to submit under his orders, under his vision.

America might have enter the war for defense and liberation but now it was far from that, this war was now for aggression and conquest

England look at Japan with a bit of disbelief, how could a nation deny what is going around the world right now? "Japan you know what I mean."

"I do not, please leave so I may pass by, I need to find…"

"You need to go with America, of course. But not at this moment, I came to talk to you."

Japan didn't want to hear what England or any other nation who wasn't his protector had to say.

England took Japan's silence as an ok to keep talking. He had to get it across the Japanese man that this war was wrong and the nations needed his help to bring peace to the world again.

"Japan, the world is facing one of its greatest adversities and if we all keep fueling this war, most of our existence as nations will vanish with the rest of the human population." England said as he walk closer to Japan and reach to hold his smaller hands in his trying to calm his own mix feelings about the situation. "We need to dissolve America's power on the war to save him from himself; he will drown in his own greed of power. We need to help him."

The Japanese nation looked up at Brit's face, there was a pain expression with an almost longing care written all over his face, and that infuriated Japan. "I get it." Japan spit out as he pulled his hands away harshly, how much it still hurt to see that England still had feeling for America leaving Japan once again out of the picture. England always took America's side before his, all his feeling were towards America. J_ust like the end of the Anglo-Japanese Alliance. _

England though he did the right thing by talking about America to soften up Japan, oh how wrong he was. So when Japan look at him with almost a gleam of fury in his eyes he didn't realize the topic only stir up bitter memories.

"I am done being betrayed; please leave this room before I call America-san." Hong Kong looked at England with a combination of a glare and pleading expression to fix his error.

"W-wait, what did I say?!"

"Just leave, if you so want to reunite with America-san I have nothing of a service to help you with." Japan said coldly with the room dropping a couple of degrees.

Greece shook his head; he knew what had caused the cold shoulder of Japan. He had to step in to try to clear up what England so foolishly said. Japan had once confined to him about his broken feeling after the second war a couple of decades ago and now England just had to blindly stab those feeling again.

Romano seeing Greece move out of the doorway, he quickly walk towards the entrance and silently put his back against the wall to eavesdrop on the conversation. Taking a peek inside, he found both England and Greece talking to Japan and Hong Kong.

By looks of it Japan was not happy.

"Japan, what England meant to say is that we need your help to take down America, if that happens the war will crumble. The empires will dissolve and the world can go back to how it was before all this violence happened."

"Hey I only agree to let this meeting happen if Japan could stay away from America, not to have him fight against him." Hong Kong intervened. Japan looked at Hong Kong and confirmed his suspicion; Hong Kong was one foolish brash nation for even coming up with this plan.

"Look kid…we need Japan to stop the monster that America has become." Greece said as he put his arms across his chest.

Japan continued to stare at both European nations. England still couldn't figure out why everything became so tense in the last minute.

"…are you mad Japan?" England murmur quietly as he look down at his feet as if trying to find the reason for Japan's behavior.

If it wasn't so out of character for Japan, he would have laugh at England's dense nature. "I will just like for this conversation to end, if America-san finds out about this I will not be held responsible for any damage he will cause." It was the true; America could get very aggressive in a matter of seconds.

England finally lifts his head up and grab Japan's hand once again with a desperate force. "It's all about America this and America that, don't you see the destruction he is causing…don't you have any opinion!?" he snap accusingly at Japan. Greece had to interfere by holding back England; this was not going to help their cause.

Japan was not going to take that from him. "I'm not the one talking about America-san every single time there is a problem with your life England-san. I follow America-san and that is all I have to say about the topic. Now please refrain yourself from touching me again." Clearly this meeting wasn't helping change Japan's mind.

England wasn't going to give up yet, they need Japan…_he_ needs Japan. Except that England was letting his emotion talk which was driving Japan away. "Japan we want to help you! Did America brainwash you, the Japan I knew wouldn't have stand for this cruelty. You know what America is doing is wrong!"

England was asking for a kick in the face though Greece as he was trying to control him.

"I haven't been brainwash by nobody, if America wants to be imperialistic then all I could do is help him achieve his goals."

"But you know how it feels to be imperialistic Japan, you and me have gone through it and it led to our empire downfall in the end, just listen to reason!"

"Ha reason you say?" Japan lost his composer by then, something he tried to suppress but fail with the Brit words. "Why isn't that the reason you left me to go after America after our alliance was terminated?!..." His hands immediately flew towards his mouth when he notice he let his anger spill his kept feeling.

England eyes widen at Japan's words.

If Romano wasn't hiding he would have instigate the 'oh shit remarks' on England. Instead his phone began to vibrate, it was an incoming message.

_Fratello, America is going back to the meeting room, he is furious.  
- Italy_

Romano quickly put his phone back and scurried away from the hallway before America arrive. The rest of the nations didn't have a clue that America was on his way.

"That stupid cat better get run over by my truck for making me run after it." America huff as he walk back to get Japan. He walk around the corner and headed towards the entrance with Canada following behind.

"Japan please I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean I…I…!" England was now fully desperate; he didn't know how to handle this situation anymore. Japan just hid his face behind Hong Kong, his feelings weren't supposed to come out into the light, especially towards England.

"England just drop it, you've done enough." Hong Kong said as he hid the fluster and fuming Japan behind him. "Greece this didn't really work, I will talk to you again later…"

"No Hong Kong-san, you are not meeting him or anybody else. This deal you had with him is over; I do not want to see you again with them or I will personally cut you into pieces." Japan said gripping on to Hong Kong's shoulder. Hong Kong met his eyes; Japan was serious about the threat.

"Wait…Japan ignore England, just listen to what…"

"Stop it Greece-san, I will decide on the matter…just leave."

England was emotionally breaking down; he couldn't give up on Japan. It's been years since he has been able to even speak to him and now he let his frustration towards Japan driving him away from him. To make it worst Japan told him he resented him for the dissolution of their past alliance because of America.

Once again trying to grab Japan to make him listen to his apologies and maybe fix this mess, he accidently knock him down further infuriating the Japanese nation. England just threw his arms around Japan, securing him in his embrace.

"E-england-san!" Japan was struggling to get up but was only met with tearful emerald eyes. England was crying, he mess up everything. He kept murmuring I'm sorry into Japan's shoulder, it was really a scene to behold.

Greece and Hong Kong were trying to pull England from Japan. "England I think we better go…"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Everyone turn around to find a furious America in the doorway.

England quickly wipe his tears off before facing America, they were in trouble. Japan was finally able to push England off him and sat there looking at the other nations.

America quickly walk over Japan, lifting him up with one arm and hoisting him over his shoulder like a pack of potatoes. Japan made a small 'eep' sound at the sudden movement. Canada also walk in taking a hold of Hong Kong by the hair pulling him over towards America.

"I don't want any of you to ever again come in contact with Japan; I will deal with you guys later." America said as he pointed towards the door for them to exit.

Leaving without any choice, both England and Greece briskly walk out before America had any ideas to bash their heads into bloody puddles. Just before England left, as he pass by Japan who was still slung over America's shoulder, he quickly push back some of Japan's black hair behind his ear looking at him in the eyes before he left the meeting. Japan just stare as both nations took their leave.

"Japan I trust that nothing else happen while I was gone." America tighten his hold on Japan as he said that. "I am hungry lets go eat before the meeting starts again."

Canada gave a quick nod and the four nations walk out to get their lunch, not once was the little secret meeting mention again.

After lunch the meeting continue with nothing interesting happening much. America kept glaring holes at both England and Greece making their empires worry. With the meeting adjourn, Japan and Hong Kong was taken back to their home by Canada, America said he had some business to settle.

Japan fear the worst, especially for Hong Kong and his idiotic schemes. He kept Hong Kong close to him so at least in his presence he wouldn't get hurt, when they got home he'll have to scold him.

Arriving finally to their house, Canada said his farewell before heading out to his country. That left both Japan and Hong Kong alone in silence until Hong Kong spoke up.

"Japan…"

"Hong Kong, I don't why you set that meeting but I don't want it to ever occur again. We are loyal to America and that is final."

Hong Kong wanted to retort to that sentence but he knew Japan was full of bitter feeling about the whole situation. Japan save him from the war, Hong Kong only wanted to do the same.

"Just think about it, please, before it's too late." Hong Kong finally said as he walk away leaving Japan alone to ponder on the little meeting with both England and Greece.

Too late for what? Hong Kong with England and Greece wanted him to do something but why him?

Japan curl his hand into a tight fist trying to fight all the heavy emotions clouding his mind. Too many negative emotions were affecting him, so he walk out into the house's hallway and started to slide some doors open until he found the right one.

On the back of the room laid his_ katana_, his war sword. He got it off where it was display and held it in his palms, almost afraid to touch it. It was with this sword that he became the great empire when he was in his imperialistic mode. His slid his fingers delicately on the edge of the sword trying to remember to feeling of its sharpness. With this weapon he took down so many nations to expand his empire back in then, could he use it again for this war, but for what will he be fighting for?

'_Can my presence really make a difference?' _Japan though as he practice his swings on a nearby chair. _'But why should I, I will only get hurt again'_ He put more force on the blows finally slicing the chair into pieces.

Distracted with his thoughts, Japan didn't notice someone else in the room until it was too late. The intruder came from behind Japan, a hand covering his mouth to prevent him from yelling for help. The other hand withheld a struggling Japan against the intruder's chest.

"I finally got you Japan-chan~"

* * *

**A/N: I was going to end it with America coming in finding the secret meeting but this cliffhanger seems much more interesting. Lucky for you guys, this is a longer chapter.**

**Real smooth England, way to get Japan. *facepalms* Who might the intruder be? **

**Reviews are as appreciated as newborn kitties. **


	5. Kidnapped Today, Spill Blood Tomorrow

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, school needs me! D: Thank you readers for reviewing and putting this in your alerts. Now let the angst and sadistic Hetalia continue~**

**Beta-read by **_**A Very Fluffy Panda**_**, thanks girl! :D**

**Disclaimer: What?! I don't own Hetalia…are you sure? *doesn't have any legal papers for Hetalia* Aright I guess I don't.**

**Enjoy oAo **

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Japan's eyes widen at the source of the voice, causing him to drop the katana on the floor with a small thud. His body stiffened just at the thought of being in the clutches of _him_.

"Why so quiet all of the sudden?~"

Taking a look behind, Japan saw what he feared the most. That smile with such menacing intentions that only he could produce.

A pair of another's footsteps was heard coming their way. A dog came barking at the intruder, trying to protect his master but was only jerked away by a heavy boot.

"I got the other kid brother, we can go." a female spoke from the hallway.

The other nation who has spoken brought Hong Kong into the room where the other two nations were standing. Hong Kong was bounded by the hands and his mouth was gaged with a piece of cloth. By the looks of it, Hong Kong had put up a fight before submitting. With several bruises decorating his cheek and the blood dripping on the side of his head, Japan could tell that it was probably one brutal take-down.

"Hong Kong-san, are you ok?!" Came Japan's muffled shout as he struggled once more in the hold of the intruder. Hong Kong with glazed eyes gave only a little nod, trying so hard to not fall unconscious.

Russia lifted his hand off Japan's mouth.

"If you surrender to me without a fight, I will spare Hong Kong. However if you refuse…well it will be more fun if Belarus show you, da?"

As in cue, Belarus, who was holding Hong Kong, forcefully slam his body against the floor, quickly pulling out some daggers hidden under her dress. Slowly and painfully, she was leaving deep cuts on his neck. Coming to his senses, Hong Kong screamed at the pain being cause and tried to push the psychotic nation off him.

"Stop it, stop it!" Japan tried everything to help Hong Kong but the huge frame of the other nation held him in place. "Russia-san please…make it stop!"

Russia looked down to see that Japan stopped struggling. With a smile, Russia ordered Belarus to halt her torture.

"Have you decided Japan?" asked Russia. Japan nodded weakly while trying to stop himself from shaking. "Alright then, you have decided to surrender to my empire, da?" There wasn't much choice left so Japan was about to reply when suddenly another voice interrupted the decision.

"Not if we have something to say, Russia." A voice chided behind Russia. A large white flag swiftly tapped the back of Russia's head, signaling the presence of the other.

Russia just stood there not even bothering to turn around, his smile never faltering. Belarus, on the other hand, deepened her scowl at the Italian brothers' interruption. She was about to get up but Russia told her to stay and keep hold of Hong Kong.

"So I see Italy and Romano has come to join us."

"Shut up vodka bastard, let Japan go or we'll blow your brains out." Romano threatened. Russia laughed at the statement.

"With a flag?"

"With a gun."

"You wouldn't, we all know you two are a bunch of scare little girls." Russia sneered and tighten the hold on Japan even more, making Japan cough from the pressure on his chest.

"We won't…but Switzerland has no problem shooting through your thick skull and painting the walls in a nice shade of red from your blood that will splatter afterwards." Italy said darkly with a small chuckle.

Now Russia was worried. He knew that with the aim Switzerland had, his skull will surely be hit precisely on the spot.

A cold metal gun replaced the white flag from behind Russia's head.

Belarus seeing Russia in trouble, quickly got up this time and was ready to attack. Switzerland kept his focus on Russia, not even giving a glance at the incoming female nation.

Both Italy and Romano took the white flag from earlier and use it to prevent Belarus from attacking. Belarus tried slicing off the Italians but she was quickly upper-handed by them. With each of them holding either side of the flag, Italy and Romano lifted the flag horizontally towards Belarus's neck, putting enough pressure to send her against the opposite wall.

What should have been a wooden stick holding the white flag was actually made of metal. The metal part of the flag was forcefully being push onto her throat causing her to choke and squirm at the pain being inflected. Trapping her in their hold, both Italian nations kept Belarus at bay.

"Give up Russia, your empire is gone aru."

At that moment, Russia felt a sharp pain in his arm as a bullet embedded it, causing him to let go of Japan. Japan stumble to the ground, unable to comprehend what was happening. Russia was mad now and the atmosphere became darker.

Switzerland, noticing another presence in the other room, swiftly angled his gun at the source of the voice.

As quickly as the first bullet was fired, two more penetrated the Russian nation and caused him to collapse onto the wooden floor.

"Brother!" Belarus desperately kicked Romano, making him lose his grip and gave her a chance to escape the hold. Unfortunately, it wasn't for more than a moment before Italy swung the flag against the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

China finally entered the room, the gun he used to fire at Russia in hand.

"These _shoji _are great for a surprise attack but it looks like I've ruined them." China noted as he glance at the holes in the paper sliding doors caused by his shooting. Turning his attention back at Russia, he aimed his gun at him again. "It looks like I got you on your knees, Russia."

Not wanting to look weak, Russia struggled to lift himself up but his wounds prevented him from doing so. He looked up at the Chinese nation with a hint of surprise.

"How could you China?" was the only thing he could croak out without the blood from his mouth overflowing.

"Don't play innocent; you were going to do the same. Did you think I actually trusted you? Knowing your habits, I had to take action before you double-crossed me again."

Russia spat blood towards China who simply moved out of the way.

"How rude. Oh well, it won't matter anyways now that your lands belongs to me."

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Switzerland, still aiming the gun at China.

"Simple, Republic China invaded the New Soviet Union just a couple of hours ago. The Baltic nations didn't put up a fight while Ukraine didn't have the heart to send her troops out into our outnumber army. Anybody else who was left at command has now been….compromised you may say. The battle is at end and his lands will be under my rule. I knew he'd be distracted in capturing Japan. After all, I was the one that appointed him that job so his absent left his lands open for a surprise attack."

"You tricked me, you piece of sh-…!" Russia was cut off by a coughing fit of blood, leaving him unable to finish his words.

"Now don't say that. All is fair in love and war, and what I want is my family reunited."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this China but Japan is coming with us." Italy told China as he walked towards the still shocked Japan.

"Who said I was going to let you?" China replied coldly as he snap his fingers. At that motion, three other nations entered the room.

Italy, seeing that there will be trouble, went on the offensive.

South Korea quickly took hold of Japan, knocking down Italy in the process. Taiwan, with the help of Vietnam hoisted the injured Hong Kong carefully as not to cause him more pain.

"Get Japan, don't let them take him!" Italy yelled as he tried to get up.

Romano tried to help Italy up but China swiftly kick him to the side, never shifting the gun at Russia. Switzerland was about to shoot at China but to his surprise, his weapon went flying out of his hand after Korea threw himself into Switzerland.

With Japan in his arms, Korea jumped over the Swiss and made his exit. Taiwan and Vietnam follow with Hong Kong in between them.

Seeing that Japan and Hong Kong were taken away, China was about to leave when a hand grabbed onto his leg, stopping him from escaping. Looking down again, he saw Russia trying to mouth out something to him.

"Don't worry. Your lands are in good hands." China smirked and proceeded to kick the hand away. He walked away and disappear through the door, leaving behind the injure nations.

Grumbling, Switzerland got his gun to chase after them but Italy stopped him.

"No, let them go. China is too strong at this moment…but at least Japan is safer with them than here." He smiled sadly as he was finally able to stand up.

Romano picked the forgotten katana of Japan. "That doesn't mean we'll stop trying to take Japan back though." With that Romano took the katana and made his way out of the house with Italy and Switzerland.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Arriving Republic China soil, the Asian nations settle in one of China's more secretive houses. Soon Hong Kong was being bandage and supply with some medicine for his injuries.

As soon as Japan entered the household, China took him in his arms and hugged him.

"Our family is now complete, Japan. I will protect you from now on!" China exclaimed with overjoy from having everyone with him, especially his beloved little Japan.

Japan, buried in China's chest didn't utter a word. Instead, he just let the welcoming hug continue. He didn't know if what he was feeling was what he should feel, he was just literally kidnapped from his home.

Was he happy…upset…or angry?

No…the feeling was more like nostalgia. It has been so long since Japan was able to be in China's arms, it felt comforting and it reminded him of his younger days. Yet he knew this shouldn't be happening, he had his loyalty towards America.

America was going to be extremely mad, yet Japan at that moment just didn't have the mind to ponder further on the situation. Instead, he let himself fall unconscious in the warmth of his big brother.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

America, after some business was taken care of for the last few days since the meeting, he decided to ring up Canada and go visit Japan for the weekend.

"So I see you have increased your military in the past two months America." Canada quietly said as he sat next to America on his private plane.

"Yes, if you have willing citizens then they will do anything to help. My citizens are fuel with hatred and nationalism towards the world which I use to my advantage."

"Those are two dangerous emotions to mix, America."

"Exactly…" America grinned at the thought of world domination.

After a couple of hours, both America and Canada were able to arrive at Japan by midnight. Tired of the flight, America was looking forward in seeing Japan snuggled up and asleep. Too bad what he found wasn't Japan at all.

Taking a step inside, Canada instantly knew something was off. There was no annoying Hong Kong to scold them for coming in the middle of the night or Japan to greet them with tea.

"America…where is Japan?"

A small whimper from one of the far rooms caught their attention. Quickly America slid the paper doors to find the source of the whimpers. Nobody was in the room.

The first thing that caught the America's attention was the blood that was splatter on the ground. Looking at the paper doors, there was several bullet holes from the outside. The trail of blood was left, as if someone was injured and had to be dragged out of the room.

America's jaw tightened as he kept staring at the room, anger fueling his mind. Every worse scenario play in his mind, images of an injure Japan which only made him angrier.

Canada found the whimper coming from the small dog Japan owned, Pochi. The dog was shaking, probably from what had occurred in the earlier events.

"Shut that dog up before I shoot it!" Canada quickly took the poor little dog in his arms, trying to mute its weak barks. He might have killed many during the war but animals were special to him, even his polar bear that still kept forgetting his name but never mention it around Canada in fear of being punish, was special.

"Japan could be hurt and it's all that stupid Greece's fault!" America yelled punching a wall, leaving a huge dent on it. "I knew he was planning something with England, I should have crushed their bones when I had the chance!"

Suddenly, he grabbed his phone and dialed his army.

"We are going to overtake the Highly Ottoman Empire and I'm going to use Greece's blood to paint the ground where he lays."

And with that America's target was set on the Highly Ottoman Empire. His rampage would not be stopped until he found Japan, even if he has to burn down every single nation to find him.

"Japan is mine alone."

* * *

**A/N: America didn't just have a cow but the whole farm with Japan's disappearance. **

**Reviews are the cure to my procrastination. ^^**


	6. War Illness, It's time to stop this

**A/N: I blame school for my absence. Graduation and registering for university has me neglecting this story. Because of the long wait I have an extra-long chapter for you guys. (Longest chapter I have ever written too.) Thanks to all who keep following this story and the reviews left for it. :D**

**Cheers for my Beta-Reader **_**A Very Fluffy Panda**_**. **

**Disclaimer: At this moment I have no rights over Hetalia. *hits head on desk***

**Enjoy :P**

~*Hetalia~*~

As the seasons changed and months became years, there was still no sign of Japan or Hong Kong. America was doing everything in his power to find them, any clue that will lead him to Japan. He worked with the States' top agents, yet there was still no pin pointing Japan's location.

During one of the World Meeting that was held a month after Japan's kidnapping, America accused everybody of stealing his property. He threatened everyone to hand him back Japan but it seemed that whoever had him wasn't spilling anything.

Though he did find whose blood was from the incident years ago, and why there was blood at Japan's house in the first place.

Seeing Russia severely wounded surprised America in the meeting that took place weeks after of the occurrence, and even was more surprisingly was when he found out Russia lost his empire to the Republic China. At that moment the events all clicked, China took Japan. However America didn't know where Japan was, so he couldn't do much with the information.

Why was Japan taken away?

America gave a loud frustrated growl.

At first when America found out Russia was part of Japan's disappearance, he wanted to punch the living hell out of Russia for even considering taking Japan, but soon took a different approach of the situation. Since Russia wasn't a superpower anymore, he used him to gain inside information on Republic China.

He learned some valuable military information but the whereabouts of Japan was still unknown even to Russia.

This only added more frustration in him so America ended up blowing off some steam towards the Highly Ottoman Empire. Within a year, America was able to split the empire and conduct mass destruction to its population. Soon afterwards America took most of the lands under his empire except Greece.

On the day of conquering, Greece was the only one able to escape his attack and had the aid of Central Europe to protect him. The thing that pissed America the most, was Grecian nation's last words to him before leaving the battle field after some heavy battling.

"Knowing that Japan isn't under your empire has stopped my worries, because now I know Japan is much happier away from you." The Greece nation said, before he was taken away by one of Central Europe officers from where he stood with severe injuries.

From that day, America has been feeling infuriated towards Greece. Yet even with all that hate, a smaller part of him actually felt depressed thinking of Japan being happier without him; however his anger always hid that feeling deep inside his mind.

Japan couldn't be happy without him, right?

~*Hetalia~*~

A cool breeze blew some strands of hair, letting the air gently hit his face. Holding up Shinai against his arm, he was taking a break from practicing Kendo.

Since he wasn't allowed to bear any real weapon, the Kendo was a sport he could use to keep in shape without anybody getting suspicious about the possibility of him rising and rebelling against the empire. He was more or less trying to keep from rusting into a useless nation.

The place he was practicing was in a secluded garden that China had hidden in a private own land where the family was now living. Huge everlasting trees adorn the landscape and the fresh vegetation gave the place a touch of organic feel. The atmosphere was calm compare to the coast of Republic China where battles were being fought to keep the empire safe. Nobody knew about this sanctuary, not even the top officers of Republic China.

"Japan, you're here! How are you aru?"

With a side glance, Japan stood under the shade of the tree, carefully observing the garden that lay in front of him without really turning to greet the other.

"I am fine, thank you for asking China-san."

It's has been almost a decade since he was taken under the Republic China Empire, where he had spent time hiding from the world. At first it was difficult to stay put, he didn't want to stay. Yet seeing everybody who once was his family reunited under the same roof, gave him this harmony he missed back when he was rising in power. This was a second chance given to him to actually spend time with the others with no distraction of his imperialism self.

When he first arrived and everybody was together, China announced to his family that his empire would not be expanding anymore; that Republic China would be dropping out of the war.

"I already have what I have worked so hard; there is no need to continue these useless battles." China had said after Japan and Hong Kong's addition to the family.

So now Japan could only looked from afar were the war still continuing. He didn't receive any news or updates of the war, he was kept in the dark when that issue surface. Any battles won or new conquest were never mention around him.

Even though China said that his empire wasn't going to be involved in the war anymore, he was still fighting to keep others out of his reconstructed family nest. Since Russia lost his lands after his capture, all of what was left of the New Soviet Union was under administration of China. China took care of the lands and nations but he didn't include them within his empire, he didn't want them anywhere near his family.

China was always busy these days, it seemed that there just wasn't any time to coexist with his family he work so hard to reunite. Yet even with all the hardships, he always had a smile when he did have that little time to visit all of his siblings, most of times during important festivals.

Now standing next to him, Japan really could see that all those battles his older brother was fighting to protect his siblings was almost admirable. The love for his family was so big, it made Japan inner feeling resurface.

The breeze picked up.

Japan turn to his side to see China with his eyes close, in peace. Taking a look at his profile he always wondered why China cut his hair, he knew that his hair was something of a tradition to him, it was what reminded him of how long he has lived.

Gently, he reached out and ran his fingers though China's short locks of hair. The brown strands of hair loosely hung around his face and Japan slowly weaved his hand, interlocking them for a moment and then letting them slide to stroke them again.

"China-san, why did you cut your hair?"

China kept his eyes close as his face softened at the little affection.

"Because of you, Japan."

As those words left his mouth he proceeded in hugging the younger nation, his long sleeves cascading over Japan's body, wrapping him into his arms. "Since the day I lost you for the second time to…to that monster, I couldn't stand the idea of knowing you were under his power. I knew that if I wanted to bring you back, I needed to enter the war and build my empire so I could take on America and bring you back."

The Chinese nation soon started to tremble as he started to remember the pain he went through losing his family. "I didn't want to lose any of you, I wanted all of us to be a family again. I worked hard to build a home where everyone would be happy to live in with me again."

Japan only stayed silent as China kept a hold on him. There wasn't much interaction between them over the years, so this display of vulnerary from China left Japan surprise. He looked up to see China's face damp with tears and a painful smile. He didn't know how much China miss all of them.

"Losing you was my biggest suffering, seeing you walk away from me, the pain inflected by your sword was nothing compare to the empty void you left after you become independent from me…what did I ever do wrong?" More tears spill over, rolling down his cheeks faster. "Then America came prancing around and easily took you in his possession, a nation that has hurt you before. You were always supposed to be with me, I would have always kept you safe…safe from the world."

"China-san…"

China shush Japan with a kiss on the forehead. "I know you had your reason….just this time…keep this dream a reality for me Japan."

~*Hetalia~*~

Germany stood in front of the conference room where he was giving an update on the war resources and battles from the past year. The European nations, plus several nations who were under the once Highly Ottoman Empire were present, listening to the presentation. Prussia stood outside the Central Europe conference room, waiting on Germany to finish up so they could go home.

After another hour of discussion the meeting was adjourn and several nations walked out. Only a couple of them stayed behind finishing packing their belongings.

"Japan is in a bad shape."

Prussia's ears perk up at the nation's name mention. He, as the rest of the nations, haven't seen Japan in years, which it was strange for a nation to be kept hidden from the world so well, especially from America. For someone to have seen Japan, it was unexpected.

"What do you mean Romano?" asked Germany, stopping what he was doing and looking at Romano to continue what he had said.

"We've been visiting Japan vee~"

Everybody stared at the Italian brothers, stunned.

"How?" Germany asked, surprise to find out that Italy and Romano had been keeping contact with Japan.

"Simple. A couple of years ago, Hong Kong contacted us about the whereabouts of Japan. We decided to meet anytime China was out so we could observe Japan. Of course we weren't able to speak to Japan because of security issues, but we were able to see from afar how he has been." Italy explained.

"Yes, Japan looks worn out even though he isn't part of the war." Romano added.

"Does anybody else know?" Germany was still confused with how the Italian brothers were able to see Japan.

"No, it has been a secret since then. Hong Kong has been updating us about Japan's health too. Just a month ago when we went to observe Japan there was something odd about him. By the looks of it, Japan is coughing a lot lately. Hong Kong said that once he spotted blood between his coughing fits." Romano explained as he walked around the room where Germany, Spain and France were present.

"That is bad, how could a nation get sick?" France though out loud. Indeed it was rare for a nation, that hasn't been damage physically or directly attacking another, to get sick just by doing nothing.

Prussia eyes widen at the symptoms. He knew exactly what was going on, it happen to someone close to him before and it almost occurred to him too. He quickly counted the years Japan has been absent from his country, plus the occupation time the land was in at this moment. Realization hit him straight on the face.

Japan was in trouble.

"What should we—?"

"We have to get Japan out." The sudden voice got the European nations to turn their attention to the incoming Prussian. Prussia stood next to his younger brother with a dead serious face worrying the counties present. "Japan is in great danger; we have to take him back to his homeland as soon as possible."

Spain stood up. "What do you mean amigo? We are in no condition to fight Republic China at this moment."

"Ja, what is the meaning of it?"

"Germany…" Prussia was hesitant to explain, but continue. "…remember how I was taken away by Russia after War World II?" Germany nodded, trying not to show how much it pained him to remember. "Well I was taken away from my homeland for decades until the Berlin wall was finally taken down. While I was on the other side, I was sick every day, getting as bad as coughing a bunch of blood."

Prussia took a deep breath.

"By the time I was freed...I had no connections to my country. I lost what made me a nation. I would have died too if it wasn't for you West, that kept the last connection of me in your homeland. Because nations are immortals when a country exists, a physical figure must be presence to keep the lands alive. When I lost my country during the war after being label as the root of evil it only left me physically. I would had disappeared if it wasn't for going back to the homeland in the end, even though I wasn't tied to it anymore."

Nobody knew about this part of the story of how Prussia lost his nation status, everyone assumed it was because of lack of control from Prussia that he was disqualified as being a country.

Then it hit them.

Japan.

"Japan hasn't been in his country for over a decade!" Spain shouted, first to voice a reaction. Panic expression soon started to appear on all the nation's faces.

Italy and Romano went pale at the conclusion. Japan was going through the same process Prussia did!

"We need to contact Hong Kong as soon as possible." Both said in unison.

Germany stared at his older brother, thinking of what was happening to his former partner and friend. This was something new he has never heard of before. "So…what is this disease call?"

"Homesickness."

~*Hetalia~*~

It was autumn now, the leaves freeing themselves from the branches that sustain them. They floated in the air until they landed in the cold ground, were every leaf was destine to be.

Japan was having a coughing fit again. The air felt so thin that he couldn't get enough in his lungs, making it worse. At the moment he was in town with South Korea, who looked startled at the sudden coughing. It was the first time South Korea has witnessed his sickness, it was getting harder to hide the fact as the days pasted.

South Korea was patting Japan's back in hopes of helping him.

"Japan you're sick! Do you need me to call Aniki?"

"N..No…I am fine…" More coughing follow and South Korea really doubted Japan's health.

"Lying originated from Korea, so I know you're not telling the truth." In fact, Hong Kong was the one that informed him about the illness Japan had beforehand.

Japan felt lightheaded and South Korea had to hold him so he didn't collapse on the floor. He was pale from all the force that was straining his lungs and body, there was no doubt he was sick.

Of course he has known this for years now; he had done everything to conceal the sickness from his family, especially from China, as not to worry them with little issues.

"He doesn't look good."

South Korea saw Hong Kong walking towards them. He raised his eyebrow at a nearby market, signaling him to take Japan there. With a pull of a hand, Korea led Japan into one of the stands of the market. Hong Kong followed close behind.

"Japan is hurt veee!"

"Shhh, you're going to give us away!"

At one of the stands where South Korea was leading them to, was Italy and Romano dress in fishermen suits. Their faces were obscure with a hat and the long coats cover their military suits they wore.

Hong Kong stood in front of the stand, pretending as if he was going to buy from the variety of fish that was being sold. Out in the streets stood one of Republic China's soldier looking over the block. There was one in every couple of streets, just keeping track of the town. Why Hong Kong chose this section of town for the Italian brothers to finally interact with Japan, was because the soldiers weren't specifically focus on the Asian nations. Back in the house it was a different story, with soldiers' station outside the perimeter of the estate making harder to sneak anybody in or out.

"Can you guys, like be any louder?" Hong Kong asked, annoyed at the loudness they were creating. He was already risking everybody's safety bringing the European nations in the town, if anybody found out there will surely be chaos erupting.

Japan finally looked like he stopped coughing. He was about to leave but South Korea held him in place. He shifted his eyes and landed at the unusually tall fishermen in the stand. He then noticed a unique curl sticking out both fishermen.

The fishermen just nodded at him as they move some boxes fill with fish from in front of a curtain room in the back. South Korea blocked the visible angle that the soldier had on Japan. Hong Kong gently pushed Japan towards the back, where Italy and Romano took him to finally they reveal themselves.

Japan almost had another coughing fit from the sudden surprise. Italy immediately hugged Japan while pulling Romano into the hug too. Romano only grumbled some angry words, but they seem much softer than his usual as he also returned the hug.

"We missed you so much Japan~" Italy said gleefully, before his smile turned into a frown. They were here to take Japan back and they were still not safe from incoming danger.

South Korea pulled aside the curtain of the entrance and closed it quickly before anybody else had the chance to look inside.

"So now what?" Korea asked as he sat down on one of the boxes.

"We're getting Japan out of this place." Romano said, still keeping Japan in his hug unconsciously. Japan looked up at the nations who were part of this scheme.

"I can't do this, what about China-san?" Japan piped out.

South Korea walked over and took Japan's chin in his fingers so he would be face to face. "We were informed by your friends that you need to be send to your homeland as soon as possible. You are stupid for trying to hide your sickness from us, look what it had caused you."

"It's true Japan, you need to go back if you want to get better now, and there is no time to waste anymore. We had to wait for an opportunity to take you back but unfortunately it is at the last hours of your illness. We have to get out now." Italy stressed out to Japan.

"…but it's only a small cough I have—"

"Stop lying to us already, aren't we family?" Hong Kong said, irritated at Japan's ignorance. "Just go so you can get better, we didn't go to all the trouble for nothing."

Both Hong Kong and South Korea crossed their arms and glared at Japan, daring him to turn down their efforts.

Japan sighed, his siblings were annoying yet they went through so much to finally grant him his freedom.

"Arigatou, both of you for caring for me….I will return to my lands if I must." He was about to follow Italy and Romano out but turned around to say one last thing. "Please…tell China-san I'm sorry for leaving him again."

South Korea made a grunt before tackling Japan into a farewell hug. "Damn you Japan, why can't you just shut up and leave." Japan only smile at South Korea's tsundere behavior. Hong Kong patted Japan's shoulder, also saying his farewells.

Finally, Japan was taken from the back into a cab Italy and Romano 'borrowed' and took off towards the airport. They were able to pass security without much questioning. When they were in front of the entrance, Italy took a ticket.

"Japan, here is the ticket to board the plane; we cannot go with you because that will be too suspicious. This flight will take you directly to Japan; from there on Spain will be waiting for you to take you to your house."

"But not to be rude, but why do I have to go back to my homeland? I've been under the Republic China, which has been my home ever since. What is happening at the war?"

"You're ill Japan; you only have a very short time before you start losing your last connection of your country. Remember how Prussia was a country before? Well the same is happening to you at this very moment, we are running against time to get you back to your land." Italy explained. "Spain will fill you in where everyone stands in the war if it concerns you so much."

Japan was in disbelief of what was happening, he was running out of time? And the war, what was happening?

"Here." Romano said as he reached in the back of the seat to hand Japan his katana back. It was hidden in a folded cloth with a rope holding on to the cover. Japan took it in his hands, it felt foreign to him. When was the last time he touched his katana?

"Now go, we will meet you there when night falls and we can take a plane too. We have your back Japan, all of us in Central Europe." Italy opened the door to the cab and wave Japan goodbye.

Japan slung his weapon on his shoulder and waved at the Italian brothers, thanking them for what they have done.

He had a country to return to, it was his duty as a nation to keep his lands strong. It's been too long since he had been there. He noticed that it was true about losing his connections to his country, the pulsing of his lands were very weak, almost nonexistent by now. The source of his life was fading away as the minutes pass.

Japan hurried inside the airport. He was about to get in line where the people were going to board the plane, but something caught his attention.

_'Central Europe has been under attack by the Great America. Since the conquering of the Ottoman Empire by the brutal attack of Great America, it seems that now that they want to take control of Central Europe.'_

It was coming from someone's cell phone; it was a woman hearing the news in Mandarin. Japan went over where the woman was sitting and listened. He knew enough of the language to understand what was being said.

_'France has been compromise at the moment with a battle against Canada while Britain has been taken a brutal hit in its country. Our sources say that America is at the minute in Britain battling to conquer the land. With so much soldiers dying by the hundreds it's hard to tell who is winning…'_

Japan stood there still as the news was being process in his mind. So much has happened and even more was going to occur. The war didn't stop while he was in hiding, it looks like it got worse.

America.

He had to stop him from committing something he would regret for his rest of his life. It was his fault he let America become imperialistic, now it was clouding his mind.

Looking out the large windows that overview the different planes, he saw the one he need to board finishing loading the suitcase into the storage room. He turned around to see the screen that showed all the flights for the day.

From the place he was to fly to Tokyo will take three hours. Italy said it was barely enough time for him to arrive to his land safely. He looked at another schedule flight. There was a flight available to fly to Britain also. The time was much longer, over ten hours.

Japan looked at his ticket.

He knew what he had to do, not as a nation but as a friend. Looking once again at the large windows he saw a plane soar into the afternoon sky, away from this land. It was his turn to do the same.

He hoped he would not be too late.

~*Hetalia!*~

Shots were heard all around the city of London where the battle was happening between England and America. The heads of soldiers exploded into the air, body parts flying as far as the eye could see and the flow of blood seemed to never end.

The buildings of the once beautiful London, were now shells of its former self. Only the skeletons of the structure stood after the repeated bombing it sustained. Any citizens were either killed or in hiding. The place was empty of any laughter or joyfulness, the emptiness was filled with misery and despair.

Evening was setting, making fatal errors for both sides. America was now heaving a large gun around, hunting for England. On the other hand, England was trying to ambush America before he had the chance to use that gun of his on him.

He taken some hits, not fatal, but serious enough that he had to use war tactics at its fullest if he wanted to survive the hunt that America was playing.

He ran a bloody hand through his hair, sweat and dirt sticking on his blond hair. Where he was, he could see so many young and innocent faces of soldiers from both sides that fought the war they created. It pained him to see all this; it was something a nation had to learn to deal with yet no matter how many times it happened England couldn't take the sight of it. Some of the faces weren't even recognizable, how will they be identified to their families now?

A war was never a pretty sight; it is a time were the devil danced in the blood of the misfortune and fools.

Fire from the after effects of the bombs still burned in many parts of the city, illuminating the incoming night. The fire wasn't welcoming sight, it was a mocking picture of what hell probably looked like.

Looking to the side of a small hill, England saw that America wasn't in sight anymore. It was now his chance to take him by surprise, maybe even cause enough damage so he would retreat. He didn't want to hurt him, but this was war, and in one there was no pity towards the enemy. Pity will get you killed.

This reminded him of the Revolution War, something he wished to forget at the moment. It had too many memories that were unnecessary at this moment. He was England, he has fought many wars before, and this shouldn't be a problem to him. Not after so much bloodshed.

Just as he was about to run back to one of his camps to gather weapons, a click of a gun barrel stopped him on his tracks.

America was hovering over England, the loaded gun directed at his head.

"It's time to end this once and for all."

England looked up at to see America, revealing no emotion of what he was about to do. It was the face of a man who had no remorse.

He stood there with the gun firmly planted on England's head, on the caretaker that took care of him when he was small. America pushed those thoughts out and focused on the task that had to be done.

"It's your fault Japan is gone, now it time to pay for it."

England wasn't going to let this bastard have the last word. "It wasn't me who drove him away, it was you." He said, gritting his teeth at the tension.

Of course this angered America, which finally caused emotion to showed. Why was everyone saying it was his fault!? He was the one that cared for Japan the most!

"Those are lies! Why do you have to take what I love the most from me?" America almost sounded whiny, if it wasn't for those fierce blue eyes of his.

England just turned his head to the side, not looking at America anymore. "I say the same thing sometimes." It was over for him, the bleeding of his wounds was getting worse and soon his body was going to get numb of the pain.

"Japan isn't yours to take." America simply stated darkly, remembering the interactions England and Japan had. He wouldn't admit it but he always envied the relationship that they had, if it was friendship or romantically, he hoped it was the former one especially during their alliance.

England smiled at the name of Japan. In the end it was a fight, for who will find and keep Japan. He knew who had won that affection. "You are a fool, America."

America couldn't stand him anymore; he held his gun and aimed it at England's heart. It was the perfect place to shoot, if it really had feeling for Japan, they will be gone with one bullet. He would be able to see the organ that so desperately held Japan's feelings, if there was any.

"Goodbye, England."

As the gun fired, England's eyes widened as well as America's. The gunshot missed with a movement of a swift sword, sending the bullet a good feet away from England. A long sword was being held against America's neck, he couldn't see who came up behind him with it.

"I'm going to kill whoever is behind me the moment you drop your guard." America threatened. The sword became limp and finally moved away from America's neck. America took the opportunity to turned around and aimed the gun straight on the individual forehead, not missing a beat.

"If you wish to do so, go ahead."

The gun almost fell from America's grasp at the sight of the person before him. He searched the nation's face, as if he hadn't seen him in centuries.

"How...?"

"It is time to make things right."

* * *

**A/N: I was tempted to split the chapter into two but you guys deserve a nice long chapter for the wait. Updates will be slow, but again I want to thank the readers for waiting. **

**What will happen to Japan? Two more chapter until the story ends. *oh noes***

**Reviews are always appreciated as snow cones in the summer :D **


	7. Fallen Nation, Sayonara Sekai

**A/N: Oh hi… owo *hands you a tissue box* …you'll need it.**

**Beta-read by **_**Pandas Are Still Bears RAWR**_**, before known as A Very Fluffy Panda. Thanks girl, you are the best! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but if I did I would have dedicated a whole season just for Japan and his history. You hear that Himu-papa, just an idea. **

**This is the second to the last chapter, hope you enjoy. =w=**

~*~Hetalia!~*~

"Where is Japan aru?"

The two Asian siblings who helped Japan escape sat in front of China's office. None wanted to make eye contact with the older nation.

China patiently waited for one of them to tell him. He thought Japan maybe just wandered off to another village, not that his Japan was already escaping with the westerners.

"Aiya. I'll ask again, where is—" A knock was heard and China allowed the officer to come in the room.

"Mr. Wang, we have some news of the whereabouts of Mr. Honda."

"Retrieve him; he is going to be late for dinner." China nonchalantly said, waving a hand for the officer to leave as he took a sip of his tea.

"But Mr. Wang, Mr. Honda is not in our territory at the moment."

China almost spit out his drink. Hong Kong and South Korea chuckled at his shocked expression, but quickly shut up when they received a glare from China.

Turning his attention to the officer, his laid-back attitude was fully wiped off from his face, concern taking its place. "What do you mean, he is not here?"

"Our intelligent have confirmed that Mr. Honda is at the moment at London, England."

A crashing noise came as China swung his arm, smashing his cup of tea on the wall. "WHAT?" Slowly, China turned his attention to the two Asian nations sitting in front of him. Hong Kong and South Korea stiffened at the glare given to them.

"Get the next plane flight to London as soon as possible; I'm going to retrieve him myself." China commanded.

"B-but Mr. Wang you can't—"

China slammed his hand on the table, leaving a visible crack on it. "I don't care, just get me that ticket!" The officer just nodded as he hurried out the door in fear.

Before China could scold the younger Asian countries, fear was revealed itself on their faces. "He's at England?" South Korea voiced out.

"He couldn't be. He was supposed to go back to his country!" Hong Kong exclaimed, ignoring the fact that he just blown their cover.

"What do you mean by that, Hong Kong?" China turned to them, his short length hair draping over his face. He narrowed his eyes, now aware that the two nations plotted the escape of Japan.

"Stupid Japan, we have to go get him now!"

"Damn it. Tell me what's happening, why didn't you tell me about this aru?!"

"He's going to die." South Korea simply said with a grim face.

The young nation was seldom serious, let alone grim and that scared China. "…What do you mean?"

Hong Kong simply shook his head. "I shouldn't have trusted them…."

South Korea then started to explain what happen. The truth was revealed, leaving a sadden China. It hurt to realize that someone you cared so much, did not want to be with you, no matter what you did.

And worse of all, they had been hiding Japan's illness from him. Kept away that his little Japan was in trouble and he couldn't do anything to protect him, not even with the great power he became was able to keep him safe. Silence filled the room after that, leaving the younger counties nervous of punishment and the elder's next decision.

"The plane ticket has been settled, the next flight is in fifteen minutes. We are making preparations, Mr. Wang." A different officer informed, after some minutes.

China looked up with cold determination, still firm on finding Japan and asking his reason for leaving him once more. He gestured for the two to get up. "You both are coming with me." The Asian siblings glanced at each other with worry while China chuckled a humorless laugh. "… We are going to talk to Japan this time…" China paused at the doorway, his hair obscuring his face. "…I'm done with this empire aru."

Guilt started eating Hong Kong and South Korea at the sight of their caretaker, let silent tears fall as they exited to go find Japan.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Everything froze still as Japan stood in front of America, the gun still wavering on his forehead. The only sound was the cracking noise the fire made in the background.

"…Japan?"

America couldn't believe how pale and fragile Japan looked at the moment. Wasn't his so called 'family' treating him well?

He lowered his gun slowly.

Japan quickly walked pass him and kneeled down by England, examining his injuries. England looked up at Japan, hope visible in his eyes.

"England-san needs to get his wounds treated, where is the closest camp?"

"He's the enemy Japan! You can't go helping him, I was about to end his pathetic life!" America yelled, hurt that Japan was more worried about England than him.

"America-san, stop it." Japan said sternly, looking the said man firmly in the eyes. "You have to stop all of this, before it gets out of hand. England cares so much for you and this is how you repay him?"

Cringing at the harsh tone, America began to feel impatient. "I owe him nothing."

Japan started to stand, but England's hand on his kept him with him. "Japan, don't listen to him. He doesn't mean it." He murmured as he smiled at Japan.

America held his gun at England again. "Get out Japan, let me finish him and we can go home." Before he could fire, Japan shielded England with himself, making sure only he was exposed to the potential bullet.

"No America-san, please don't hurt him."

The sight of seeing Japan protecting some else boiled America's blood.

He finally snapped.

Reaching down, America grabbed the Asian by the collar and threw his body to the other side. With such a force, he took hold of Japan by the neck, leaving his feet hanging inches from the ground.

"A..America…-san!" Japan choked out, desperately clawing the hand that trapped him to get air in his lungs.

"Why don't you care about me Japan?!" America yelled angrily, rage blinding the fact that he was hurting the other. "Why do you always have to ignore me?! It hurts me to see you with others!"

Japan could only squirm in the blonde's grasp, his vision turning dark fast. "I care…f-for you." Was all Japan managed to say with the limited oxygen.

"LIES!"

"Bloody leave him alone America! Look what you're doing to him, you stupid wanker!"

The said man however, ignored his pleads, his mind not comprehending the damage he was causing.

"America!" That voice, Canada was it?

Before America could speak, he was hit by an uppercut squarely on the jaw by Canada. Straggling back, he dropped his captive, giving a chance for Japan to catch his breath. Meanwhile, England scrambled to aid Japan, ignoring the fact that his injuries prevented him from moving too much.

America looked dazed for a moment, but quickly got into a fighting stance. "Why did you do that, bro?!"

Canada could only give a concerned look at the crazed blonde, this wasn't supposed to happen. "America, you were hurting Japan." It sounded like a whisper but America heard it clearly.

"No. No, no, I wasn't. Heroes don't do that hahaha!" America laughed his signature laugh, but it came out dry and hollow, even to himself. He gave an unsure glance at the struggling Asian, it was evident that he was hurt. "Canada, weren't you fighting off France?" America asked quickly, before the guilt resurface.

"I…I don't want to be part of this war anymore." After fighting France, his caretaker, and almost succeeding in conquering his lands, the Canadian nation's conscious caught up to him. Seeing the harm he was causing for the name of democracy, he realized that this is not what he wanted.

The shock froze America for a second, before he recovered and anger filled him. America was about to yell at his fool of a brother for his idiotic idealism, when he saw France walking towards them with Russia behind.

"We decided to end the battle. My troops are leaving the country of France and heading back home. I also released Russia, he is free to go and try to get his lands back."

"Yes, I will be returning to my lands soon." Russia said with no innocent smile visible in his expression. It seemed that the war held nothing for him to win this time, the outcome only once again splitting his empire.

This infuriated America, how could his own brother do this to him? HOW?!

"If all of you are going to be against me, I will nuke all of you for defying the Great America!" America yelled, desperate to get his point. He was shaking uncontrollably, unsure of what he was doing. He didn't want to lose, his country never lost!

At the back, Japan's cough came back with much force; tasting blood with each breath he took. Hearing that the crazed nation was going to use atomic bombs on them, ran his blood cold.

The America he was seeing right now, was the same one that he fought against decades ago in WW2. The very monster that had almost destroyed him. The blood-lust in those eyes was what scared him the most. That pair of eyes were the ones he had when he set the atomic bombs on his land, the ones that had screamed that he was losing control of his actions.

It was the America nobody should every face again.

The Japanese nation stood up with much difficulty, breathing harshly. It did not help that there was fire and smoke everywhere. As much as he wanted to stop him, England's injuries only allowed him to watch his friend struggle. The cough was getting worse, how much longer did they have...? Barely being able to stay up, Japan stood in front of the dangerous nation once again.

"America-san, let's stop destroying the world…." That dammed cough started up again, but Japan forced it down as much as he could to continue speaking. America stared at him, those horrifying eyes trained on his words. "We, as nations, don't take pride on the wars we cause. No matter what the reasons are…we aren't human, yet we aren't monsters either…we are nations, including you."

America sneer at the thought. "Nations are stained with blood because a nation can never die. We are left to hold everyone's sins!" How ironic for him to say that, nations do die. Or maybe fade away…. "My great country is going to clean everyone! There's not gonna be a reason for wars, you want peace then look around you! This is the beginning of it!" Again another hollow laugh echoed.

This was imperialism, it has taken over America.

The other nations present were on the edge, ready to interfere. If anything went down, the nations would have to work together to interfere because everyone was tired of this world war, a war that never made sense to begin with.

Japan wasn't going to give up on America; he had a chance to save him before imperialism fully takes over America's mind, like it happened to his own country back in WWII. Japan knew the blond was out of it but…maybe hasn't lost it yet. Maybe there was…Yes.

Taking hold of his katana, he brought it just under America's chin, distressingly with a stable hand. "No, this is not peace; this is total destruction. Look at you America-san, where is that happy atmosphere you had?"

"Gone." With that America took hold of the blade with his bare hands, ignoring the blood from the careless act. He threw the katana and was about to grab Japan but suddenly stopped.

Japan just stood there, his sickness more noticeable now. The fire around them, sending reflecting lights on his pale skin and red blood stains.

'_Did…did I do that? No, I would never but…. H-how could I be doing this?' _America was conflicted, all dark emotions evaporating from his face, realizing what he was doing again.

"I'm…I'm hurting you." America whispered in slight horror, the same image of a weaken Japan from decades ago flashing in his mind's eye. One of the things that chilled him to the bone and regretted ever since was almost destroying Japan back in the last war. The feeling became so strong that it was enough to urge him to stop breathing. Japan shook his head slightly; America was coming to his senses. He stretched out his arms, ready to help America.

Too bad his country wouldn't be able to witness this event.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Italy and Romano headed to England on the quickest plane they could book. After Spain called to inform them that Japan never arrived to his homeland, they feared the worst. How could Japan discard his illness just like that to go and stop America?

"Japan's country isn't doing well; the humans have already revolted against the leaders who took control of the country. The lands seem to be dying, the country is crumbling." Romano pessimistically read the news about the current events of Japan to Italy, crinkling at the awful news.

"Romano, do you think we can still save Japan?" asked Italy quietly, optimism still lingering on his eyes yet his voice wavered with uncertainty.

Romano looked at his brother, his thought lost on the consequences of Japan's action. After a couple of seconds Romano just turned his head to the side. "…I really hope so."

Gazing out the plane's window, the clouds look gloomy with a heavy chance of rain. The Italian nations could only pray that they would arrive on time to take back Japan before it's too late.

When Germany heard the news, he canceled a meeting his country was having that afternoon. He quickly booked a plane ticket and Prussia tagged along as soon as Germany told him about the events.

"Bruder, I fear the worst for Japan." Germany couldn't help but be worry of his friend; his actions might be his downfall once again. All those years ago, the Asian had tried to hang onto the last strings of power. Hoping that he could hold out till Germany and Italy recovered and continue their battles. Now it seems like he was trying to do that again, to hold on, ignoring the consequences of his actions.

Prussia glanced up from his place, red eyes glaring at the front seat as if it was its entire fault. "I'm going to take Japan back the moment we find him."

Sighing heavily, the younger German could not help but agree. Japan needed to be back in his country hours ago, the process of the illness was most likely to be in its final stage now….

Even when the plane descended a good distance away from the battlefield, the destruction on the lands could be easily seen. The land was in flaming shreds, soldiers fighting it out with everything they got.

"OK, we're going to wait for an officer from Central Europe to take us to where the battle is happening. It'll take a couple of—"

Germany paused, Prussia was already asking for directions to where the main battle was occurring. It looked like he was intimidating a poor solider to spill the beans, which he succeeded easily. Poor soul.

The frightened human pointed to the south part of London, said battle was taking place. Not a second passed and Prussia was out the door. Germany went after him, drawing his gun while Prussia just ran through the battle.

Running as fast as he could, the albino ignored the yelling and screams of nearby humans. He sprinted pass the trenches, leaving soldiers from both sides with open mouth. There was a good amount of land to cover before he could reach Japan, and he could already feel his presence disappearing.

Worry wailed at him, digging her nails in him to hurry up. There was not much time left, Death smiled grimly at him and tsked at the seconds.

He knew the pain that was about to happen, he couldn't lose this time. It never cross his mind that he might be too late to save Japan though, all of his energy was focus on just running and reaching Japan.

"He'll make it Gilbird, he is almost as awesome as me." Prussia huffed out as he inhale, a sad grin plastered on his face. Gilbird only chirped in response, burying itself deeper into the white locks as its owner sped pass a pile of corpses. His lungs were killing him by the time he could see the other nations, he only had to run down the hill and cross the acre of land to reach them. Just a little more, come on!

With a burst of energy, he started running down the hill but soon slowed as he watched the one he came to save collapse, blood literally bursting into a puddle underneath him.

'_No, no, no, no, nein, nein, NEIN! Not yet please, no—'_

Prussia's whole mind started to slow down and soon realization hit him, he was too late. The strength that kept him running died and everything seemed to freeze up suddenly. Germany finally caught up to him, his attention on Prussia and then on the reason of his abrupt pause.

The elder turned to his brother, pain visible in his eyes. Before the larger man could speak, several voices echoed, including a panic Prussia. Again the Prussian nation started running to their fallen friend.

Time was kind to Japan, giving him enough to see his friend's new view. However, it decided it was done.

Before he could hear America's realization of the war, his attitude finally changed, Japan felt something exploded inside him.

Pain was all he felt, unable to move without having his internals gush out of his body. Either that would surely be the end of him, or the loss of blood would.

At that moment, the Japanese nation lost all connection to his country, the thread that was keeping him alive finally snapped.

His country finally collapsed.

It was strange to feel so alone, a different alone he was used to. He no longer could feel the pulse of his people, the pulse of his country, nothing. It was absolute loneliness.

Staring at the open sky, the glow of the fire kept the darkness from overwhelming his sight, but it didn't matter, he would soon be trap in darkness forever. A strange buzzing noise hummed in his ears, which made it almost impossible to hear what the other nations were saying. Everything they said was too blurry to understand, and it was as if somebody had clicked the mute button.

Ha. That was rather light, considering the dark situation. He liked it.

"n…. Ja… PAN…. JAPAN!"

What was that? Was somebody calling him? No, it couldn't be. The mute was on. Ah, the darkness cleared up a little. '_How nice. It's kind of bright though. Like…that day Netherlands-san came to visit or that loud westerner. He could not remember. So sleepy.'_

A strong pair of arms embraces him, his head sluggishly rested on the nation's broad chest, the fur of his coat tickling his face. Looking up at the nation, he was met big watery blue eyes. The face looked torn apart; fear could be seen behind those glasses.

"…J-Japan."

Japan didn't move for a couple of seconds. Everything around him still kept moving, his thoughts were really sluggish. The only though that kept popping was why America wasn't smiling his bright Hollywood smile he always wore.

"Nee, smile…please America-san."

"I-I caaan't…" America sobbed, sounding like a child again. How cute, he had a fade urge to hug the blonde but-

"Please, before I go. I want to see that smile… I fell in love with, the true America…my hero."

"You can't say that, I don't deserve that!" America shook his head frantically. "Japan look w-what I've done to ya…there is no way I c-can…" Yet as he spoke, America tried to force a smile, so Japan could see that everything would be alright but it didn't work.

Cold hands weakly cupped the American's face, wiping away those tears. "America…at least promise me that you will be that independent joyful nation you were once…."

America shook his head again as if the idea was impossible. "No Japan, y-you're gonna be ok! W-we gonna play games and sleep o-over at each other h-houses…no more of this w-war, just don't die on me! I'll be anything you ask…w-we can cosplay and eat junk foods…but just p-please don't—"

"…So stubborn." Japan smiled weakly. He could feel his country crumbling from the inside. There was only moments left before death came to pick him up.

A flash of memories pass before his eyes, the happy and the bitter. The love and the hate he felt and everything in between. The day he met China to the day he became independent, from meeting everyone to trying to conquer them all, to success with failure and success again, all those images resurface, all old memories relived for the last time.

He wished so many things at that moment, but time was up. He has lived too long and only caused trouble to this world anyways. There was no need for him to be kept alive. Blinking up at the crying nation, Japan knew he had just hurt and ruined that innocent young nation. He should have stopped America and his imperialism when he had the chance…now he was here, crying for him.

The Germanic nations finally arrive, knowing they were too late. Prussia collapsed onto his knees upon the dirt floor, all his strength and hope diminished.

Steps came from behind them and the Italy brothers arrived to witness Japan's death. "JAPAN!" Italy cried out, wanted to take Japan back to his country even if the act was futile. He tried to run towards Japan but Romano held him by the arms yelling at him that it was over, tears already rolling down his own cheeks.

England stood up but broke down into a crying fit, seeing his friend on the edge of death. All those warm smiles where going to disappear forever. His friend, ally, enemy, and maybe even a lover at some point, gone.

China and the two smaller Asian nations finally arrived, exhausted of the run and fighting they had to go through to be able to get to the battlefield. Being from Republic China, they weren't greeted with open arms, making the Asians battle it out to find Japan.

The expression of horror was present on their faces. Covering his mouth with his hands, Hong Kong choked out a strain anguish scream, repeatedly yelling that it was his entire fault. South Korea shook his head in disbelief, everything was wrong at the moment.

"NOOO ARU!" Canada and France stopped China from coming any closer, their faces already wretched with sorrow and grief. Both tried to calm down the Asian nation, at some point Russia had to hold down China from slashing everyone present apart.

A nation is remembered by its history, but even that is eventually blurred and forgotten.

Japan let a tear roll off his face while whispering his last few words to the world; they were so low that an incoming breeze almost muted his farewell words.

_"I'm sorry, ashiteru America."_

At that instant his heart finally stopped beating; the last thing he saw of the world was America before darkness took over, forever in its depth.

The blonde man's eyes widened and the nation finally crumble in his arms, leaving only cold skin and lifeless eyes staring with a small smile lingering. At that moment America burst out crying, clutching Japan in his arms wailing his name repeatedly. He yelled at the heavens to bring him back, his screams scaring the other nations that had witness the death of Japan.

The sky looked down at them pitying and sighed. The heavens could do nothing, what's done was done. Grey clouds murmuring amongst themselves, rumbling as they spoke. In the end, the sky's only answer was rain.

The drops began light but soon turned aggressive, clearing the fire and left the heavy roar of the rain to mute the screaming and crying of the nations.

* * *

**A/N: D: **


	8. An Epilogue with New Beginning and Hope

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story.**

**Beta-read by ****_Pandas Are Still Bears RAWR_****, big thanks for helping me with everything even with her busy time, I'm glad I can count on her :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia especially if I write such sad stories. **

**Hope you guys enjoy the last chapter; it has a bunch of sad Ameripan fluffiness, if that makes sense. It took me a while to get it all together but it's finally done and I like how it came out in the end. Enjoy 0w0 **

~*~Hetalia~*~!

Pouring himself a cup of green tea, he let the steam warm his face up before leaving the building to go meet his boss. It was still early in the morning, but the city was already full of lively people going on with their business.

It has been a century of fixing and rebuilding his nation up from the start. His land was in ruins after the war with his people famishing, homeless and heavily injured, the dead scattered over for all to see. It was a wasteland when he went back home to declare the war over.

Soldiers who survived it finally came back from their posts, reuniting with their loved ones. Children were happily embraced within the parent's arms and a new outlook of the future. There were no more cruel battles to fight for the name of their country. They had a real reason to fight on back at home.

As a nation, he went into an Industrial Era, an era he revisited so his country could grow once again. It opened up new doors for a brighter generation, where the flag of the United States stood proud on their soil. No more blood tainted the flag of the stripes and stars, it was once again the freedom symbol of the nation.

It was always about the freedom from the start.

He used that attitude of never giving up bringing back his country's economy. Yet, that also seemed to have caused a bunch of problems.

Sometimes, he asks himself that maybe conquest has always been in his country's blood since the beginning of his life as a nation.

From the start, when his ancestors who came overseas and landed on America to take away the lands from the natives that lived before them, the manifest dream to unite all 50 states under one rule, and finally the conquest for world domination. Conquering was always there, even Japan become part of his empire.

Because of that hunger, he lost the one thing he cared the most within the destruction he caused.

Putting the bomber jacket, with the number 50 representing his country's states, once again the United States of America. He quickly made his way through the busy streets, trying to catch a taxi.

Taking a sip, he still couldn't get used to the bitter taste of it after decades of drinking it, but America kept drinking it every day because he knew Japan loved tea in the morning. He looked up at the sky, hearing the birds chirp as the early morning dew lifted.

It took America a good amount of years to actually get pass the tragic at the end of the war.

* * *

After Japan and his country seize to exist by name, the lands of the rising sun were left unconquered. With the heart of Japan gone, the country had no real leader to represent the lands, as well as any political power over the citizens. The lands were just filled with thousands of Japanese in despair without any guidance.

It was a rare occurrence that there wasn't a new nation to take place of Japan. No new nation was created within the once country of Japan to take its place. It was then decided by all the nations to grant Hong Kong the once Japanese soil as his territory, because of the annexation the two countries had before the war.

It took a lot for Hong Kong not to let his blank face crumble and cry when the lands of his beloved older sibling were passed down to him to manage from that day on.

The Asian countries supported him through the transaction of becoming an important nation. The Chinese teen, once all documents were sign by the country's leader, as well as the rest of the nation, made a memorial garden at the capital.

Under a dozen cheery blossoms stood a shrine dedicated not only for Japan, but for Kiku Honda too. The nations gather around it, all wearing black suits and holding flowers to put next to the shrine.

There were so many nations present that it showed how much Japan had influenced the world. Old friends and family, even several acquaintances were present.

Nobody cried during the ceremony. Tears will be freed when nobody else were there to see.

Hong Kong spoke first at the ceremony. The country's name was left untouched; Hong Kong didn't want the title to be handed to him because he honored Japan to leave it preserve.

He made sure that the land of the rising sun would always be in its glory, working hard on bringing the economy and land to a healthy level. He wanted the best for his older brother.

Many of the nations made small speeches about how much Japan meant to them. Each one of them talk about the kindness that Japan portray to every single person he met. The warm vibe in the depressing event showed the love they had for Japan, because he deserved all of it.

Japan sacrificed himself to end the war that could have ended life on the earth without hesitation. He was a hero.

A real hero.

Unlike _him_.

As for America, he was still shattered from the loss. His country had never felt what losing a war meant, always chanting and boasting their great power and their democratic idealist, until it happened to him in the worst possible way.

Losing Japan.

He let that Imperialistic idea cloud his mind, that he hadn't noticed he was hurting Japan, until it was too late. And the worst part of it was that Japan forgave him for everything.

He forgave his sins with a smile.

Looking back to that night, Japan's physical body disperse into small glowing stars, which were carried up to the sky leaving America empty handed, with nothing to hold on to.

The nations were only able to watch as the stars floated around each one of them, before it reunited with the rest and finally set their journey up towards the sky.

As the glow passed through the raining clouds, the bad weather slowly cleared and let the moon peeked through and shined its soft light upon the nations. It was so beautiful, but painfully tragic and left an empty coldness.

"No... I... I don't b-believe Japan is_ gone_ aru!" Wailed China, startling America.

He looked up for the first time to see all the soaked nations present, all of them wet not only with the rain drops, but some from tears.

Even Russia, who was the eminent of sadistic, had his back to them, trembling slightly.

The Italian brothers held the katana of Japan, the only thing that was left behind, in their hands and huddled together, looking miserable.

Prussia, full of rage and pained grief, tackled America with a yell filled with curses that even Romano wouldn't use them that often. Germany tried to hold his brother back, but it was a losing battle as anger gave birth to new strength to the ex-nation.

"Why couldn't you have just fucking left him _alone_, you sick, useless fucker?!" America said nothing, letting the hits find their way to his head.

"_Bruder_, leave him! Please!" Germany shouted, trying to pull Prussia away but failing.

"_How dare you_! Monsters like you should fucking _burn_ and rot within Satan's hell, disgusting swine!" Prussia's curses fell down into his native tongue, making those who understood German cringe at each word, before the older nation recovered and roared.

"You never thought for anyone but _yourself_, you shitty worthless bastard! If this was what would had happened, Gods be damned, you should had never been _born_! _Fich Disch! Fich Disch! __**Fich Disch!**_"

Still blinded by his rage, Prussia kept struggling and spitting until Canada and the Italian brothers joined to help Germany with holding back the albino after several more unsatisfying punches and kicks were placed.

It was a horrible scene, hurt was present in everyone. The war was so cruel and now everyone has lost.

Japan was gone.

Each nation spluttered out whatever they've been holding in for so long, making it the night of confessions. It didn't stop the pain, but letting all the emotions finally out, it gave them a reason to cry openly.

It reminded them that they still had feelings.

England desperately and brokenly chanted spells from his book, but even his magic couldn't bring Japan back from Death's clutches. France had to tear the spell book from his hands, because it was causing so much pain just watching him crumble with every failed spell.

And that was only the countries that were present. There was many more who would be crushed and mortified when they heard the news, total devastation.

The country was gone, never to walk on this earth as a nation again.

Nothing could change the cold truth.

* * *

After the war, America shut himself in for months, not speaking nor hearing the pleads of the others. He cried himself to sleep and would wake up to the memory of Japan being gone, he couldn't cope with reality. How he hated himself for everything, nothing would cheer him up, not until some sense was knocked into his head.

Literally.

"Get your sorry ass up and face the world like a nation, aru!"

"Noo- I can't…"

China puffed his cheeks out, frustrated with the behavior of America. "You owe him that much, don't you remember Japan's last wish?"

America hiccupped, pulling off the blanket that he had been hiding in. The room was a mess, almost no sunlight could enter and it smelled horrible.

"Y-yes, but…"

He didn't get to finish as America received a wok to the face, sending his feeble body against the wall. Not even trying to defend himself, he laid there waiting for another hit. He deserved it. Yet it never came.

"America, Kiku wouldn't have wanted to see you in this state." China chided quietly, the words with sorrow underlining them echoed in the room.

America cringed at Japan's name being mention. "It's my fault."

"No, it wasn't only you. We are all to blame for causing Japan's downfall…" China cast his eyes down, almost letting a small whimper escape. He clutched his wok tightly and took a deep breath to sooth his nerves. "I shouldn't have let my goal to reunite my family blind me from what I was causing Japan to suffer, aru."

America said nothing, just laid there. There was a couple of minutes of silence until some barking interrupted it. China picked up the dog and sat him next to America, who was just staring at the wall.

"I know Japan would have like for you to have his friend, Pochi." As soon as Pochi touched the mattress, the dog went over America and took a sniff at his hair before it lay down next to him and licked him on the nose.

China only came to try to get America out of his funk ,because he knew his Japan wouldn't have wanted to see America miserable wherever he was.

The memory still hurt him, but as a nation who has lived through so many centuries, he had to learned to move on.

That didn't mean he will ever forget, he would keep the memory within him, it was Japan who has been with him for so long, so now it was his turn to keep him alive within his heart.

It was harder on America, who was still so young compare to either one of them. But he will move on eventually, he just needed to be pushed first.

America looked up to see China walk out, without another word, leaving behind Pochi. He took the small dog in his arms and cried softly in his fur, murmuring apologies for not keeping his master safe. Pochi repaid them by licking away the salty drops of water that ran down his new owner's face.

Later that night, the American nation fell into a deep slumber that he hasn't had in quite a while. Most of the time when he slept, they were either dreamless and blank or...things that he never wanted to see again or happen.

This time though, he awoke on a soft meadow of flowers.

He slowly sat up, the tall flowers tickling him slightly. Looking at the flowers, they were white chrysanthemum strewn everywhere.

Finally standing up, he could see the meadow stop at where a tall cherry blossom stood proudly against the setting sun. Its pink pedals melted with the color of the sunset, making room for the upcoming night and its countless stars.

Against the tree sat a figure with its eyes closed peacefully. It was-

America stopped breathing for a long moment.

Quickly running up the figure sat before it disappeared, he made sure not to lose sight of him. "Japan? JAPAN?! _JAPAN!_"

The said person opened his eyes and looked back lazily at the incoming nation. Dark brown eyes sparkled with life as America finally settled himself next to Japan.

"Japan…I'm so happy to see you."

"I am too, I've missed you."

"I think I'm going crazy if I'm actually here with you." America laughed quietly nodding his head.

Japan nodded with him, more to humor him then anything.

Looking out to the lands below, the place Japan had was perfect. It was where all the deceased rest in peace, America guessed.

"Is this what death feels like?" America asked as he observed the place.

Looking to his side, Japan smoothed out some of the grass even though it stood right back out again. "You can say its freedom."

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault…"

Freedom he says, America was supposed to be the symbol of that great trait, yet it was crushed when started to take everyone under his rule. Of course Japan was more free here than he was ever back at earth with him.

"No Alfred-san, I have already forgiven you. If I had the chance to change the past, I wouldn't because I was able to save you in the end."

"But now you're gone."

"The only thing I regret is leaving you and the rest with my burden, I wish the best for all of them. I want you to be happy." Kiku said kindly, tearing Alfred from the inside.

America looked away for a moment, before turning back and facing Japan with determination. He proceeded to cup Japan's face in his hands, with Japan just softly breathing and letting America try to do what he wish.

"Kiku, can I kiss you?"

Japan just smiled sadly, shaking his head.

"_Baka_, you cannot kiss the dead."

That small statement stung because it was full of truth. _You cannot kiss the dead._

But even that didn't stop America from trying. He closed his eyes as he leaned in, but lips never made contact. At that moment the cherry blossoms scattered themselves, whipping up a strong gust leaving nothing but air in its place.

He woke up drench in sweat, tangle in his blankets which he tried to pry himself from the trap and accidentally pushing Pochi off the bed. Before America could freak out that he wasn't able to say goodbye to Japan, he looked up to see him hovering over his bedside, a soft glow emitting from his body indicating his status as a spirit.

America didn't know if he was finally going insane, but he didn't care.

"Japan! Please don't leave me!" America cried desperately as he flung himself at Japan, only succeeding into going through him and landing on the floor.

"Alfred-san!" Japan bend down to see if America was alright. America started crying, Japan reached out to wipe away the tears with his sleeve with only having his arm go through America's face. "Shhh…I just came back to tell you farewell. At this moment, I am defying the rules set up by the higher divines."

America looked hopelessly sad at Japan. "D-don't leave m-me…." He said painfully knowing that his plea wasn't going to be granted.

Kiku only stood there, his eyes fill with sorrow too. "It can't be helped, you have to live on."

It took a lot to muster the pain and finally let it all go. "…Ok, I would do my best to become the nation you wanted me to be!"

"No, I want you to be the nation who you feel it right in the heart." Japan's hand floated to where America's heart was, a small chilling feeling was felt.

"I think…I think I am ready to move on, thank you Kiku for coming back to say goodbye."

"Bye Alfred, I am glad I was able to see you one more time."

Once again, Japan slowly started to dissolved into glowing starts, not before blowing America a farewell kiss. America might not be able to kiss the dead, but this was second to best if Japan gave it to him.

Yet that didn't stop him once again to try to hold Japan, defying all the rules to touch his love one for the last time. His will to touch Japan was surprising, because in those last seconds America was able to kiss Japan goodbye. The shock in Japan's eyes told America that even death he could defy.

The kiss was returned, if only for a slight moment before Japan finally disappeared for good, the stars dispersing themselves through America, highlighting the tears rolling down his face.

From that night on, his confidence and will to live came back. He was not only going to live for neither himself nor his country but also for Japan.

America snapped out of his thoughts as he looked forward to see the traffic light on green. It has been years since that incident, but it was the start he needed to open up to the world.

Now he was on top again, but this time he left the Imperialistic ideas locked away for good.

The United States of America was now one of the determined founders of an organization to bring peace around the world. It wasn't perfect, but he knew he was trying and that was all he had to do for other nations to follow his lead. He was going to make peace with the world the right way.

He walked over to wave a taxi, he was running late to a meeting but something caught his attention.

"Daddy! Look, it's the limited edition of Captain America!" A little boy said as he bounced up and down in front of a store's window display. He had short golden locks of hair with bright blue eyes. Walking towards him were two figures.

What America saw made him drop his cup of green tea and his heart skipped a beat.

"Takeo, what have I told you about wondering off?" The father chided softly. The small child smiled with embarrassment for being getting caught by his father, so he ran to hide behind his older brother.

But that wasn't what had America freaking out; it was who the little brother ran to.

Japan.

"Takeo-kun, you shouldn't run away from our sight." said the lookalike Japan as he lifted the small child in his arms, while holding a shopping bag in the other. "Father, mother must be worried, we should get going soon."

"Of course, son. Here, let me hold Takeo on my shoulders." The dad said, scooping the giggling child with Japan walking behind them.

"Brother, father has me! Safe me~!" The little kid yelled halfheartedly, making the two laugh as they left, leaving behind a stunned nation.

America rubbed his eyes, and then proceeded to wipe his glasses to double check. Yes, that was Japan, but how?

Days past and America continued to stalk that place, in hopes of seeing what looks like Japan. He didn't tell anybody about this, afraid of putting the human in danger, so he kept it a secret until he could confirm his suspicions.

Finally, one morning as America was walking to his usual office, the same little kid was plastered on the window display of the store which held the special edition of Captain America. America walked over to the store and went inside to purchase the item. He saw Takeo's face drop from the window display, sadden as the action figure was taken down of its stand, knowing that somebody else bought it.

With the action figure in the bag and paid, America walked out of the store and stood next to the little blond kid.

"Hey kid, this is for you." America said with a grin as he handed the bag to Takeo. The boy's eyes brightened up as he took out the action figure out.

As the little boy look over the new toy with delight, his older brother arrived.

It looked-like-Japan was surprised to see his little brother with the toy he had been asking for weeks. After the joyful thanks of the boy, the lookalike of Japan spoke up. "Sir, you shouldn't have…"

America cut him off and offered a wide smile, a smile he owe Japan before his death. "No it's fine, this little young fellow looked like he really wanted it." The little kid perked up at that part, before showing off his toy to his older brother.

"Kiku, this nice mister bought me Captain America! He is like a hero!"

Kiku looked up at the blond man questionably. "I suppose so, well thank you for the present, how would I ever repay you?

"How about by introducing yourself and we will go from there?"

America knew it was wrong, but just the feeling of seeing him was enough to keep coming back again. It hurt to see him happy as a human, America couldn't decide if it would have been better if Japan had dead for good or live a human life as many times he was reincarnated.

Kiku nodded and introduced himself with a polite smile.

"I am Kiku Adams, and this is my younger brother, Takeo Adams." Takeo waved at America excitedly and the nation waved back. Kiku smiled up at America as he held Takeo in his arms.

He look exactly like Japan, even the first name was the same. Was it okay to have Japan in front of him after so many years?

No, he had to remind himself this wasn't Japan, but what would you have done if your love one once dead, was suddenly standing and breathing before you?

No, even if it hurts to see him, at least the pain showed that he still loved him enough to live by unconditional love, because a nation with a human would never work. This was his punishment.

The person was still his Japan.

"Hello, I'm the great hero Alfred F Jones!" He winked as he shook both brothers' hands, only lingering a little longer with Kiku.

He would keep his distance, yet be able to be in friendly communication enough to see him around. He would find him and he will keep his promise, he would be a strong nation for him.

The world might have been set on fire during the last war but today it was the burning in his heart that hurt the most.

It will be enough to keep watch over him as long as he, America, was a nation. Touching his heart, he whispered back the words Japan had said moments before his death, hoping he will hear them.

_"I love you."_

The Japanese male didn't hear it, but Japan did because he smiled back at him, the nation who has once stood by his side.

America kept smiling, this is what he would live for, to keep the world from fire.

"Hey, I know a great place nearby. Let me take you out for breakfast, what do you say?" America asked him.

Takeo waved his hands and pleaded his brother to accept the offer, wanting his brother to hang out with a hero. Kiku looked at his phone and put it away, taking note that he had enough time before he had to take his brother to school. "Thank you, I accept the invitation Alfred-san."

A soft gust of wind blew with a pedal gliding between them. A lone cherry blossom leaf gently twirled landing unnoticed on Kiku. Where did the pink leaf come from would always be an enigma of life…or death since there wasn't a cheery blossom nearby.

But it was a sign.

The fire would always be there, even if America can never feel the warmth of it again.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end, I'm sad now. ;_; This chapter was just a bunch of sadness. Even nations make mistakes but the best thing to do is learn from them. Japan why did you had to be gone and leave so many behind.**

**Takeo means hero or gentlemen in Japanese.**

**What do you guys think about the ending? Japan was able to come back as a human and have a normal life. Wonder if any of the other nations will ever find out about his existence as a human. This story deserved some Ameripan in the end. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks to all who read it. Everyone who reviewed and added/fav this story during its progress really helped me keep writing this up till the very end. Sorry it took a while for this last chapter but I wanted the best way to end it, which took several tries to put together. I'm glad so many people liked this story. **

**Now tell me what you guys think of this story. I'm planning on making new stories but I don't know if you guys want some happy ones for a change. There is a new poll on my profile for new stories, check them out and help me decide which one I should write up next. Suggestions are also great if you have an idea that you'll like me to see.**

**Once again thank you all and hope to see you all in my other stories! ^^**


End file.
